Daily Life
by JuliaYuriy
Summary: After retiring from the Beyblade Industry, Tala's life had never been the same ever since he got married and had twins. From better to worst, he takes up the challenges throw at him... From being a full time Dad, Director of the BBA, to a loving husband. Family/Humor/Romance
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 -** **Paranoid**

Tala rubbed the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes. _This is a nightmare._

Endless paper works. _Piles, no scratch that, towers of papers was the perfect description._

He banged his head on the table hard, no matter how much he tried to fix this; he was just too tired to get the job done. How on earth did he end up on desk work?

 _ **No choice.**_

"Daddy", came a small voice. Tala looks up and saw his daughter peering through the door.

 _Now he now remembered why he was behind the desk._

Ignoring the papers, he went to her. "Hey, why aren't you asleep?" he asked gently, seeing as that his little girl was sleepily rubbing her eyes. He took her into his arms, brushing her red locks off her face. "I take it you had another nightmare?"

"No", Yulia answered, leaning into her father's chest. "Just came to check on you"

Tala smirked, "Daddy's fine" assuring her, "Is your brother awake?"

"No. He's still sleeping" she replied, stretching out in his arms. "Where's mommy?"

Tala frowned, looking at the clock across the room, "She'll be home before you know it."

"That's what you said last night. Mommy came home by the morning", she said looking at her father, and her eyes now wide open. Those green eyes stared right at him.

Tala frowned at her as well. "Well she came home anyway, quit complaining" he said, Yulia laughed at him. As usual, no matter how high and mighty he acted around his kids, it only seems to amuse them.

"Yulia you idiot!" came another small voice from the door, "Don't just go running off during bed hours!"

"You were snoring!" Yulia replied.

"I am not!" Yuriy retorted, entering the room, "You're disturbing dad"

"I am not!" she replied, sticking her tongue at him.

Tala smirked as the twins fight, watching them argue as always, allowing them to had this little sibling moment. His son Yuriy, was a spitting image of him. And he watches as how much of his expression waved out on the argument. Funny, he was never this talkative as a child. Let alone argue senselessly.

"Hmmp!" Yulia said, crossing her small arms in front of him. "What ever!" she said simply.

"Just because Dad is here, you're acting all cute and mighty!" Yuriy said, "I'm getting back to bed. You should too Yulia, Dad's busy anyway" he said, walking away from them

Tala listened to his son's words, somehow it pricked him slightly, he's son was right. He was busy, too busy to even know that both his children were growing up. And their little argument proved him right.

"Fine!" Yulia surrendered, "Put me down daddy."

Tala did, and once she touched the floor she scurried off, following the older twin, "Wait for me! The hallway is scary"

"Scaredy cat" Yuriy teased

"Am not!"

Tala watched them walk away and out of the room. Returning to his seat, he thought of what his son said. Somehow he couldn't help but wonder if the younger ivanov was starting to build a wall whenever he was around. But who could blame him… He wasn't exactly good at being a dad. He never too had a father figure to lookup to, let alone know what a father figure actually does.

Tala reflected back on their upbringing. Too be honest, he's been missing out a lot. Since they were babies, he only held them once or twice. The fear of hurting them was always was on his mind, he played with them once in a while until work took the better of him, and soon playtime was over. He was always present in their birthdays, physically yes… mentally no.

Funny, with all the enhanced power Boris had given him, he couldn't even find a spare time to even pay attention to them. Even his wife was feeling the neglecting behavior he was showing. But somehow, he's wife seems to understand… but for his kids, it wasn't that easy.

 _Great. Best Father ever._

Maybe if he had a father to look up to, he wouldn't have to let his all mighty self show much to his kids. _Thank you Boris, you psychopath._

Tala lookup again once he heard the front door to their apartment open. His wife was home, glancing at the clock, it read 1am. She was early this time. Standing up he went to her…

Peering through the crack at the door, his wife had collapse on the small couch they own. Her arm was over her eyes; apparently she too was worn out. Who wouldn't be, both of them have taken two jobs just to accommodate what they needed. She was a teacher by day, circus clown by night. He on the other hand, works as a desk helper through weekdays, a beyblade trainer by the weekends. It was hard, but they were holding up pretty much so far.

Walking towards her, he too collapsed besides her.

"Rough day huh" he asked crossing his arms in front of him.

Julia frowned, removing her arm from her eyes, "You wouldn't believe the half of it"

"Try me" he smirked at her.

Julia laughed, "Don't get cocky on me mister. I take it you're not done with the paper works?" she teased back, he frowned at her.

"How I wish I could burn them" he mumbled, "I'm barely halfway through"

"You'll be over it before you know it" she encouraged, leaning on his shoulder. Tala wrap an arm around her, sighing slightly as he placed his head on hers. Funny how the cold beyblader was exceptionally allowing physical contact, he really had changed since then. Since meeting her, he was never the same again.

"Hey" he began, "Am I neglecting the kids too much?"

Julia frowned, looking up at him, "What do you mean?"

"It's Yuriy, somehow I'm starting to feel that... I don't know, maybe I'm just getting paranoid. Stress from work maybe" he said, "Never mind, forget I brought it up…"

Julia smiled, "Ohhh Is the big old ice man feeling cold from his children?" she teased him.

"I am not!" Tala barked, "I mean come on, not as if—Well It get's to you—I mean don't you feel that their starting to be distant -"

Julia laughed, ruffling his hair suddenly, "Oh Tala, see you're only human" , he pulled her hand away from him.

"Julia! I'm serious!"

"So am I! Haha!" she continued to laughed, "They're called emotions Tala. It's part of being a 'Dad'"

Tala frowned, "Yeah. I suck being one" he said looking down, releasing her hands.

"You don't actually. I mean look, when you're around Tyson or Kai or with the others, they all sense that 'Killing Vibe' you keep emitting. But when you're with the twins, no matter how cold or murderous you get, they just see right through you and laugh it off"

"Apparently Yuriy's starting to grow up" he said quietly, "He shows more emotions than I do. I can read him, but somehow I just don't know how to react to him. I wanted to reach out but.. but—"

"You're afraid you might hurt him?"

"Yes, I mean… I never actually had a father to begin with. Even if I do, Boris was never one. As if I'd teach my kids what he taught me. Remove my emotions, focus at the goal at hand, not to get out of line and failure was never an option for me. I don't want that Julia, they deserve something normal" he explained, Julia listened to every word he said. "I just think maybe I wasn't cut out to be a father?"

Julia smiled softly at him, no matter how much wall he put up, he was soft as a marshmallow inside, "Tala… look at me", he did, she always like that about him. He was a natural born leader, he listens after all the talk he gives out.

"If you're implying that you're a bad dad, you're not. It wasn't your fault you never had a father to begin with, not your fault you ended up in that abbey either. But look at you, getting all emotional and cute worrying about your kids" she teased again.

Tala frowned at her, "I just poured out my tiny ounce of pride, and you joke at me. You damn clown"

Julia laughed, "Just making sure you're my husband. Drama doesn't exactly suit you, you know" she teased, "Anyways, kidding aside… You're doing great, sure your busy an all but somehow you manage to at least give your tiny attention to them. You know you're not neglecting what they need, sure they won't understand now, but one day it will make sense to them why."

"Well you're not making sense" he said, confused at her.

Julia took his hands, "Just be you. You're doing fine, besides… I think I have a pretty good idea why Yuriy's acting all high and mighty as his father."

Tala raised an eyebrow at her, "Really?"

"Yuriy has your genes, both natural and enhanced. You may notice his change in attitude, but I see his physical changes. His speed, his intelligence… somehow even his competitiveness" she said, looking at him. Tala blinked at her.

"And your pointing this out why?"

"Wow for someone pretty intelligent as you, you can't see where I'm going at" she teased again, pinching his cheeks.

"Julia!"

"What I mean is, he's trying to be like you. Look at how, cold and mighty he is nowadays. He began being busy with his studies, mind you he's only a kinder garden pupil and he's reading subject books for graders. "

"He's trying to be me?" Tala asked confused, "I mean.. sure he's my kid but I want him to grow like a normal kid should be. Play around the house and outside; invite a friend over, and other normal kids' stuff. I mean I never had a proper childhood, Yuriy must be free to be who he wants to be"

"And he does Tala, Yuriy made this choice willingly. You should have seen him the other day, the poor little guy came up to me and ask about you. What you were like when you were a kid yourself, or why you act cold to others but soft to us. Why you never let your guard down regardless of where we are. He was so cute, just like his father"

Tala stared at her for a few moments, somehow he felt relieved for a little. He's son wasn't being cold at him because of his numerous neglects; he was trying to be him. Tala smiled at her slowly, leaning in he kissed his wife on the forehead.

"You're very welcome" she replied, "Come on, let get you to bed. Honestly you look like a zombie" she said pulling him towards her. "We both need a rest tonight"

"I love you, you know that" he said.

"Oh I pretty much do Tala" she said dragging him towards their room.

Tala smiled, "You go on ahead, I feel thirsty all of a sudden…", she nodded and went straight to their room. Tala dashed by the counter of their little kitchen, taking a glass by the cabinet.

"Hey Dad"

Tala turned around startled, "Yuriy?" he said, when did his son appear out of nowhere. He didn't sense him entering the room.

"Let's get this straight" Yuriy began, "I don't hate you Dad. I'm sorry if I made you feel like I was cold and distant" he explained, his tone of voice different from his usual. "I can never hate on you or Mom, I've seen what you guys have been sacrificing for me and Yulia. Every day and every night you guys come home from work tired, and exhausted so we thought that we should be giving you more time to recuperate. We maybe kids Dad but we're not that stupid. We're grateful for every small attention you give because we know you never neglected us. I overheard you and mom just a few minutes ago. You're not a bad father Dad."

Tala stared as his little son, how much maturity have he learn at this age?

"You see the real reason why I'm trying to be you is that…" he started to mumble something Tala didn't here.

"Come again?"

"I want to beat Hiwatari's son!" Yuriy said out loud, determination written all over his face.

Tala's sweat drop, he's still is a kid after that Tala laughed, placing a hand over his chest, "My son wants to beat Kai's son?"

Yuriy looked up at him confused, "Uh Dad? You're freaky"

Tala breath, "So this is what it's about" he said, placing the glass over the counter, he went to his son. "You think you have what it takes to beat Gou?" placing his hand over his son's hair and began raffling it, "Then go get him, show him a thing or two"

True, He and Kai were always competitive in every aspect. He just didn't expect that even their children were developing the same. Let alone their friendship as well.

"Even Makoto… I want to beat him as well"

Tala's sweat drop, his son even wanted to compete with Tyson's Kid, he smiled down at the toddler, "You will, you just need a little more than attitude to beat the both of them" he encouraged.

Yuriy nodded with full determination, "then maybe one day I'll get to compete in the tournament just like you and mom used to"

"World champ huh?" Tala said, "Not a bad idea for a squirt like you "he smirked at his son, "You maybe have a higher shot than I do. I will allow you to compete, under a strict condition though."

Yuroy lookup at his father, listening attentively.

"I want you to compete as you." Tala said simply, smiling down at him. "Just be you Yuriy."

Yuriy smirk at his father, Tala smiled even more. He was his son, and he reflected too much of it, "Bed. Now" Tala said, "you're mom's gonna kill me if you're not in bed at this hour"

"Right!' Yuriy replied, "Oh Dad…"

"Yeah?"

"Don't look now, but your fly is way further down than Australia" with that Yuriy left the kitchen.

Tala gapped at him… Never in his life did he imagine someone would throw those words at him. Tala smiled proudly. Maybe he wasn't a bad parent after all…just a paranoid one.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Speechless

Tala's grip tightened by his side as he stared at the ICU window. One minute he was at home, watching his son's preliminary win on the tournament, the next thing he knew he was rushing out the door to the hospital.

He's been standing like this for almost two hours, just staring at his wife.

 ** _"Your wife had an accident"_**

At first he was skeptical that Julia would likely be in an accident seeing as one of her specialties was the balancing act, until the circus crew explained to him that the act had a new daredevil show, that did not involve the use of the safety nets.

Julia never did the high wire act unless she was with her twin brother Raul with safetry nets prepared as always. But her twin was in Spain, plus the act only involved only one performer.

Tala leaned in on the glass. Julia was by her side, she appeared to be asleep but pain was seen clearly on her face. The doctor gave her meds to numb out the pain, but judging by the tubes inserted around her rib cage, those don't look too comfortable. He should know that all too well.

 ** _A punctured lung and 3 broken rib bones._**

When the doctor explained those to him, he too can barely breathe. His wife was in danger, and if surgery wasn't performed soon, he had to expect the worst. As he stared at her, he didn't know how she could hold up until the ambulance had her taken here, let alone survive the loss of oxygen in a matter of seconds.

"Damn it" Tala cursed under his breath. She was not out of danger, unless the surgery was performed she wasn't leaving this dreadful place any time soon. To be honest, he didn't know where he was going to get the money for it… Let alone the medication that was going to come with it. None of the money they had now was enough to accommodate the bills.

Tala pushed himself away from the glass when he heard hurried footsteps approaching. His kids have heard the news. He grew paler on the situation, the last thing he needed was for them to worry about this.

"Dad!" Yuriy's voice rang out the hall, running towards his father as fast as he can. Yulia right behind him, both looking pale and grim ashe was.

"What happen?—"

"Mom! Is she going to be-"

"Why are there tubes sticking out—"

"Dad! Mom's-"

Tala can only stare at his twins as they bombarded him with every question that got out of their mouths. He didn't know where to start, this news was going to affect them on the tournament, and he hated showing weakness to them. He was pathetic at this, he couldn't even tell them not to worry. Most of the time Julia was good at this than him, she would know what to do. Heck she was better at dealing with this.

"Kids...your mom's been—"

"Look Dad!" Yulia pointed through the glass. Tala turned his attention away from them and back to the glass. His wife has woken up, and she was…. She was weakly waving at them, a huge smile reflecting right behind the oxygen mask she wore. Tala's chest was heaving as he laid a hand over the glass. Then a few seconds, she waved a peace sign at them and a thumbs up.

Somehow, the kids relaxed at her their mom's little gestures. Tala wanted to collapsed, no matter how bad the situation seemed, his wife always… **Always** … manages to turn it around.

 _'That damn clown'_ Tala thought, waving back at her, trying to keep himself compose just as his wife was doing. Turning away from her momentarily he look at the kids and smiled as well.

"See kids… your mom's doing just fine" he assured, placing his hands both on his children's head, raffling their hair. "Let's just say mom got a little too excited she slipped off from her performance when you won the preliminary rounds,"

Yulia looked up to his father, "She will be ok, right? I mean, those tube—"

Tala laughed quietly, "Sweetie, your mom's making funny faces at us as we speak", he said nodding through the window where his wife was making all sorts of faces for their kids. She was trying to divert the gloomy situation as usual. Tala couldn't ask for more, he mouthed 'thank you' to her. Julia flipped him a thumbs up.

Turning back to his kids, "So let's give mom a rest… I want to hear your first events turnout" he said to his son, waving at his wife as he shuffled them away. Julia smiled at his husband as they disappeared from the window.

ooo-ooo-oooooo-ooo-oooooo-ooo-oooooo-ooo-oooooo-ooo-oooooo-ooo-oooooo-ooo-oooooo-ooo-oooooo-ooo-oooooo-ooo-oooooo-ooo-oooooo-ooo-oooooo-ooo-ooo

Tala stared at the hospital bills at hand, he knew this was going to be a challenge. But the numbers were too big to tackle. His Salary wasn't enough, even if he asked for a raised. The saving that he and Julia had were enough to cover Yuriy and Yulia's education, plus Yuriy's budget on the tournament. He couldn't even imagine asking his son to drop out, just because they were short on cash. He would never forgive himself if that happened. He was out of choices, even government loans were out of the option.

Even Brian and Spencer had offered to help him, he was grateful but still it wasn't enough to cover most of it. He had a thought to call up Julia's insurance, but as per the policy she applied. She had to be at least age 70 to have the money from them, thus ruling this out, plus the policy only covered accidental deaths.

Tala sighed, and slumped on the hallway chair across the ICU that Julia was in. He asked Brian to look after the kids for today. He phoned the office about the situation and asked for a weeks leave, his boss was going to ream his ass by the time he got back to work next week.

 _Rinnnnnggggg…._

Tala frowned, taking out his phone and looked up the caller.

 _Kai Hiwatari_

Tala sighed in relieved, probably he could ask him for help? No, they both have too much pride to ask each other for help. But right now, he needed a friend to vent out his feelings and Kai was one of he can count on a situation like this. Tala laughed inwardly, since when did he turn into such a weak twat. He answered his phone, "Hey…" he greeted his old teammate over the phone.

"Hey… I heard what happened" Kai replied, "How are the kids holding up?"

Tala smiled sadly, "They're holding up pretty good. Julia calmed them down."

"Julia did? How I mean she's in the ICU" Kai asked.

"I know right? She's in there and somehow, she just calmed the twins down" Tala said proudly, somehow talking was helping him ease up.

"And you? How are you holding up?" Kai asked, Tala hearing him shift around.

"Just fine" Tala replied, "I'm good" he said simply.

 _Silence…_

"I know you're not Tala. Don't take me for an idiot" Kai said breaking the awkward silence between them.

"I heard Gou made it to the preliminaries too. Please extend my regards to your son" Tala retorted, changing the subject.

"Diverting as usual" Kai smirked, Tala feeling irritated at him, "Congrats to your son as well, it seems it's inevitable that they would battle each other"

"I look forward to the battle actually" Tala replied, staring down at the bills still in his hands, his heart sinking. "It would be a fight we never had actually"

He heard Kai smirked, "I have no doubt that Gou would beat Yuriy."

"Now Kai, don't run your mouth even before the real tournament starts, we still have Tyson's son to beat"

"Makoto is a formidable opponent but I still have doubts"

"Underestimating Tyson as always" Tala teased, "This is why you never won a match with him"

"Hn" Kai replied, Tala laughed evilly at his reply. _Same old Kai…_

"Listen, I'd love to catch up with the all mighty Kai, but the situation here right now isn't as celebrating as you think" Tala explained, "See you around Hiwatari—"

"Tala wait!" Kai said quickly as Tala was about to hit the end button, "I heard about your money problems"

Tala cursed, great just what he needed, "Yeah so?"

"So? Your pride is damn annoying"

Tala laughed, "Look who's talking" he retorted, smirking at his old teammate's reply.

"Kidding aside genius, I want to help. At least let me help the kids and Julia…" Kai said sincerity in his voice. Tala said nothing at this point.

"I know you hate your job, Tala." Kai continued, "You may be able to fool everyone around you, I see right through you. The money you're making isn't going to cut it anymore, you and your wife are struggling to survive Tala. You and I both know you can get any job that you want but you still refuse all because of this Boris thing you have"

Tala bit his lower lip hard, he hated when the guy lectured him endlessly, but he said nothing.

"Tala… he's gone, he's locked behind bars. He isn't going to come back" Kai assured, "We both seen him locked away. A life sentence Tala…"

"You don't know that Kai…" Tala argued, "We don't know that…"

"Listen to me" Kai forced, "Even if he comes crawling back, he won't be able to do any harm to us, nor to our kids. We—"

"The reason Julia and I choice this life was to make sure Yuriy and Yulia stay safe—"

"And how is that holding out for you?" Kai bit back at him, "As far as I know, you're running away. You're not trying to protect them, you're just holding them back.. more like your dragging them Tala"

"You wouldn't understand" Tala answered, tossing the bills down the next chair, his voice getting louder, "You and I are differently, you have every damn fortune to secure your safety from that psycho. But I, I have nothing Kai… I'm not like you. Rich and spoiled" Tala spatted angrily.

"What is it about Boris that makes you so scared of him?" Kai asked, "I know what he did, but Jesus Christ Tala, it's time you outgrew that and try to get a life"

"Easier said than done" Tala said, leaning on his knees, he was angry. "Not until that guy is dead, I'll never live safely, knowing that one day he'll come back and take them away"

Kai said quietly, "Then let me help…"

Tala smirked, "How exactly?"

Kai laughed, "See you need me after all, you just have to say it"

"Shut up Kai" Tala said, his anger only rising, "How exactly do you plan to help me? I doubt you giving me money without a catch would be a charity for you" Tala teased, leaning on his chair.

"As if… Loaning you money would be easier, you'll pay me back" Kai answered.

"Yeah no… It'll be a very very very long period of time before I could pay you back" Tala replied, looking back at the bills he tossed.

"I know, so here's a proposition for you…" Kai said, "Don't try to interrupt me while I explain"

Tala rolled his eyes, he hated this guy's guts. But right now, Kai 's helping hand was what he needed, so he sucked it up and listened to the former partner.

ooo-ooo-oooooo-ooo-oooooo-ooo-oooooo-ooo-oooooo-ooo-oooooo-ooo-oooooo-ooo-oooooo-ooo-oooooo-ooo-oooooo-ooo-oooooo-ooo-oooooo-ooo-oooooo-ooo-ooo

Julia stared right up at her husband's face, a hand placed over his pale cheek. Tala was shaking greatly as he held his wife's hand. He hated this.

She smiled, encouraging him, stroking his face with her finger. The surgery was a success, but she was till lying on one side, at least the tubes were out. Her breathing was normal, but husky. She calmly listened to Tala's tale on how he was able to pay all this.

She was calmed as she told her how he quitted his horrible job, his boss was furious as he just went up and leave. How he went home and packed all their things in the apartment, took all their belonging and shipped them to cargo. He packed the kid's stuff, down from their clothes to their belongings and had brought them here in the hospital room. Even her things were ready, at first she was doubting how fast everything was, hell she was even mad when he told her, then when he heard her Husband's story, she calmed down.

"Brian and Spencer will be here to help transport you and the kids to the airport" he said, his voice shaking, he wasn't looking at her.

Julia nodded, "Tala… look at me" she said hoarsely. Tala did and he just focused on her.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" she asked calmly, still holding his face.

"I have to…" Tala said leaning in on her hand, "I have…to…" he repeated.

Julia smiled, her hand shifting from his cheek to his hair then—

"OUCH!" Tala yelped in pain as his wife yanked on his hair painfully, feeling some of his locks give out, "JULIA!"

"Don't you dare cry on me Ivanov!" she said smiling evilly at him, her grip still on his hair, "if you think for one second that I was going to pass this by just by saying nothing than you have another thing coming. We both agreed to everything, next time how about letting me in on your plan" she said irritably at him, still yanking on his hair.

"owwww! My hair!—"

"You had it coming. Now listen to me you big idiot" Julia said forcefully, "You do what you need to do. If you're worried about me or the kids, then don't. Kai maybe right at some point but I want you to prove him wrong. Prove to him that you're not running away from this, even if it means you having to be away from us for awhile…" Julia drifted off, releasing his hair.

"I'll try to explain the kids as much as I can" she continued, "Or would you rather that I don't?"

Tala smirked at her, she was unbelievable. Even down on her bed she was bossing him around as usual, "Cry? Me? Ask if…" he sighed in relief, "It would be best if you don't tell the kids about this"

"Your sudden disappearance isn't exactly that easy to explain Tala" she said, "But I'll see what I can do…"

Tala smiled at her, "I tell you right now, I'm sorry…"

Julia pulled her husband towards her, "You do what you need to do. And I"ll be waiting, we'll be waiting. So don't go pulling any bullshit on us…"

Tala smiled, speechless at his wife. "You're amazing…" he mumbled. He leaned in and planted a firm kiss on her. Snuggling close to her, he held her one more time…

"Ouch! My side!" she yelled at him.

"Payback for yanking my hair, stupid clown" he smirked down at her.

"If you two are done, can we get this over with?"

Both Tala and Julia lookup at the intruder, Brian has arrived. Spencer leaning by the door, his two kids were there too, both looking confused at the situation.

"Uncle Brian what's going on?" Yulia asked entering the room, "Why are these luggage here?"

Tala felt his chest tighten, he look back at his wife and nodded, she smiled in response. He pulled away from her now. Taking is duffel bag, he went towards Brian.

"You know what to do…"he said, "Look after them…" he ordered then he look back to his twins. This was going to leave a mark, he look at his son. He won't be able to be there by the championship tournament. He didn't said anything to them. It will only break him even more.

"Where are you going Dad?" Yuriy said looking alarmed. His gazed shifting from Brian to his mom to his sister.

"Brian…" Tala said to him, nodding at his son, then he left the room. Not looking back…

"DAD?!" he heard his son shouted, "Where are you going!?"

Tala walked quickly away, adjusting his duffel bag. Then he heard small steps following him, his son was stubborn. If he looks back now, he won't be able to leave and do what he intended to do.

"Dad! DAD!" Yuriy yelled, "What the hell? Why are you leaving?"

"Yuriy No!" Brian yelled holding the younger Ivanov by the arm, "Yuriy—"

"Dad!" Yuriy called out, struggling himself free from Brian, "What the hell is happening? What are you doing? LET GO!"

Tala turned the corner quickly, breaking out on a sprint. Still hearing his son's cry out for him, this was for the best for his family, even if it means having them to hate on him…

Clenching his fist, he walked out the hospital and into his car…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – Filler**

"How old are you exactly?"

"You idiot, we've been at it for—"

"God, can't you two give it a rest?"

"HE STARTED IT!"

"What are you thirteen? Grow up already… Oh wait… Hah! That's as tall as you'll ever be!"

"Ohhh wow! Again with the height jokes, I'm getting to think you're running out empty on them, Brian"

"Hah! Sure squirt, Ian NOSE that my joke always get—"

"See! You're the immature adult between us! And again with that Nose joke!"

"Well you don't want to get picked on about your height, let alone that huge thing on your face called a nose"

"BRIAN! YOU ASS—"

"Tala a little help here!"

Tala shook his head at his old teammates, his head was throbbing badly with all the noise they were making in the van. It's been ages since his been back to Japan, the last time he was here was years ago during the BBA Championship tournament. Apparently not a lot has changed since then. Ignoring the cries from his ex-teammates, he concentrated outside the window. This was his new home now, at least that's what he has hoped for.

He had been gone for almost 3 years since his sudden disappearance. But the sacrifice was worth it, he can't wait to get to his new home. As part of the agreement, he and Kai would be living under one roof, Hiwatari Manor. He'd start working again side by side with his former partner Kai, from here on out, he would no longer have to return to anymore of his previous jobs.

And he hoped that his family would still welcome him with open arms…

"TALA!"

Having enough with the mayhem, Tala shifted in his seat "Just how long do the both of you tend to bicker with the same old jokes? For God's sake, Ian, don't hog all the snacks! Brian, the height and nose jokes works for about—I don't know—10 years ago? Drop it, it's getting lame. Figure out a new joke to tease the squirt with."

"Tala! Don't encourage him!" Ian whined at the red-head, "It will only fuel his ego!"

Brian smirked at the little guy, "Oh don't worry, I'll come up with something better, hope you enjoy it while it last"

"That's it!" Ian yelled, then he launched at the lavender haired guy, grabbing Brian by the collar.

"Let go you dweeb!" Brian yelled back, trying to throw the smaller guy off him, "Damn it, for a small fry, you weigh a ton!"

"Enough!" Spencer yelled as well, trying to separate the two. "You two are worse than Tyson and Daichi at the buffet table!"

"THIS GUY 'S AN IDIOT!" both Brian and Ian exclaimed.

"You both are! Now stop it!" Spencer said, pulling Ian off.

"If none of you are going to stop this, I will tell our driver to shift all of your asses back to the airport!" Tala interjected now joining the fight. "Ian get off him! Now!"

"Tell him to apologies!"

"Yeah keep dreaming shorty!" Brian teased even more, causing the Ian to latch on hard on his shirt. "LET GO!"

"Not until you—"

"You're all acting like children! I expected this much from Tyson or Daichi, but damn it!" Spencer gritted, successfully pulling Ian off. But the guy struggle hard, still trying to get a piece at Brian.

Tala felt a migraine coming up. This was going to be a long drive from the airport to the manor. "Driver how long till we get there?" he asked loudly through the noise, his anger seeping out.

"About an hour, Sir" the Driver answered him, "Young master Kai is by the office, would you like to be dropped there? It's a few minutes' drive from this route"

"No need" Tala said, noticing that the driver too was getting irritated with all the noise. But who could blame him when the two immature adults won't give it a rest.

"Understood" the driver replied, concentrating on the road.

Tala turned his attention back to the two idiots, glaring angrily at them, "If none of you are going to stop, I will tell our driver to drop you off in the middle of the road" he warned, "Good luck walking around Japan"

"Tsk! We're not done yet…" Ian snarled.

"Greatttt… I'm shaking in my boots" Brian answered him sarcastically.

After a few minutes of them glaring at each other, the noise finally toned down. Tala smirked, at least he can still exercise his authority around them.

"Hope Kai rims your ass" Ian said, sticking his tongue.

"Wow, you just never know when to quit" Brian said angrily, glaring back at him.

Tala sighed, this was getting old. He really can't wait to get to the manor.

Ooooo-oooooo-oooo-oooo-oooo-oooo-oooo-oooo-oooo-oooo-oooo-oooo-oooo-oooo-oooo-oooo-ooo

"Let it Rip!"

Hilary watch as her son, Gou, launched his beyblade again. The boy had been practicing non-stop inside the gym, she only came in a few minutes ago to bring his lunch. Apparently losing to Makoto in the tournament had him fired up even more, she couldn't help but smile. Her son has the same determination as his father. She watches as Dranzer landed too hard in the beystadium, hearing a loud clank from it.

"Oh man" Gou said, picking up his beyblade from the stadium.

"You launched your blade too hard, Gou. You're going to get it cracked again" Hilary said, "Take a break for a while."

"Hn" Gou said, setting up his blade for another round, "Maybe Later"

"It's going to get cold you know" Hilary pushed, "and besides, Tyson's gonna be here for your Kendo lessons."

"I still have an hour to prepare for that" Gou told her, launching his blade again, hearing another loud clank from the stadium, "Damn it!"

"Gou, eat your lunch. You're going to damage the stadium again, you father's not going to repair this room again after what you and Yuriy did last week." Hilary said sternly.

"That's because Yuriy was stubborn"

"Just like you… Now come on, break time kiddo" Hilary said, snatching Dranzer from him. "Kai would not approve of you skipping meals. You'll have Dranzer back after your lessons"

"Hn!" Gou said, crossing his arm in front of him, moving towards by the side where his food was. As he ate, it looks like the boy was that hungry, as he was gobbling up the plate. Hilary sat beside him staring weirdly, the younger Hiwatari looking awkwardly at his mother, "What?"

"Nothing" Hilary answered laughing, "Nothing at all..."

"Don't you and Aunt Julia have better things to do today mom?" he ask, taking a spoonful of rice in his mouth.

"Well she's out taking the grocery, I offered to come but she wouldn't"

"Duh, when you're around, you lose it" Gou commented, sipping his soup, "You always buy too many unnecessary things mom"

"Hey!" Hilary snapped, "Julia's the shop-a-holic one not me"

"Aunt Julia barely buys anything, Mom" Gou answered, "She said she used to be but since she had the twins, she thought wisely on spending money. With you, you just go on buying things; even father had to restrain you at some point"

Hilary glared at her son, "Why you—just finish your lunch—man, you and Kai are smart-asses sometime you know"

"Hn" he replied back.

As Gou finishes his lunch, Hilary handed Dranzer back. Staring down at the blue beyblade, he felt the bit beast acknowledge his touch. "Say mom…"

"Yap?"

"How come you never beyblade?"

Hilary's sweat dropped at her son's question, she stared at him feeling embarrassed. The last time she launched a beyblade, it just flew all over the place, to be exact, it flew around inside the bus where almost the entire tournament teams where present. That was one of the most embarrassing moment she had to live with.

Hilary placed a hand over her face, trying to hide her emotions from her son, "It's a long story Gou. Not exactly a tale worth telling…"

"Fine… I'll ask father" Gou said simply, getting up and walking back to the stadium.

"Hah! Your father doesn't know too, you know" Hilary said triumphantly, "Which is actually a good thing"

Gou raised an eyebrow at her, "You're weird mom" he said then he launched his blade, this time it landed smoothly on the surface, moving speedily around the stadium. "I can always ask Aunt Julia, I'm pretty sure she has a lot to tell on your embarrassing moments"

"How could you black mail your own Mother!" Hilary exclaimed, "After I raised you and –"

"Drama queen" Gou said, "And father fell in love with you how exactly?"

"THAT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!"

Gou smirked at his mother, she maybe clumsy and over exaggerating herself in almost every situation she was in, but that's probably why she and his father complemented each other so well. His father was the complete opposite; he was calm and moderates his mood all the time. His father would watched his mom fight countless of times with his uncle Tyson and Monkey boy Daichi, and he'd still act as if he wasn't involved, which is why he probably looks up so much to his father.

"Tell me mom, how come you and father ended up with each other when it's pretty obvious that you and Uncle Tyson look more like a couple" Gou teased as he watch his mother's face go red with fury.

"I do have a sudden urge to ground you—"

"For what? I was just asking" Gou smirked, summoning Dranzer back into his hands. "Come on, mom. If you're going to bother me during practice, might as well get something out of it"

Hilary glared at her son, "Fine! I'll leave you be" she said starting to walk off, "Don't forget about your kendo lesson."

"Finally!" Gou said ecstatically, setting Dranzer on his launcher. Leaving the younger Hiwatari in peace, and the mother sulking as she walked out.

Oooo-oooooo- oooooo- oooooo- oooooo- oooooo- oooooo- oooooo- oooooo- oooooo- oooooo- ooooo

Slamming the car door shut, Kai Hiwatari walked out of the garage. He had arrived home early seeing as that the office stress was starting to get to him. Running the BBA and Hiwatari Enterprise at the same time was beginning to wear him out. Mr. Dickenson thought it would be best if the BBA was left with him seeing as he was more experience in handling corporate companies, he doubted the old man's decision, but it was better than leaving it to Hiro or Brooklyn.

Entering the manor, he found his wife by the couch slouching as if she lost something. He sighed as he enters the room, loosening his necktie. He look at her again, raising an eyebrow at her, _was she sulking_?

"Hilary? What are you doing?" he asked, going to her.

"Oh? Hey Kai… You're home early?" Hilary asked looking unhappy, Kai didn't find it weird she was acting like this.

"And you're looking rather down?" he said grumpily, moving towards the chair opposite her, crossing his arms and legs

"Oh it's nothing" Hilary sighed heavily, making Kai feel irritated, "Just Nothing…"

Kai looked as her again, frowning at her, "It's Gou huh?"

"Yes! It's Gou!" Hilary said at once, startling the older Hiwatari in his chair, "Kai, your son is starting to rebel against me! He skipped lunch so I brought him some while he was training and… and…. and –"

"Ah Hilary… Can you slow down, I can barely understand-"

"Then he kept teasing and smirking and smirking even more at me! Then he asked me why I can't launch a beyblade—"

"Hilary we do know what happens when you do try-"

"Then he kept acting all tough and mighty, he thinks he can boss me around and—"

At this point, Kai started to scratch his head, instead of interrupting his wife's exaggerating stories, he just let her have her moment ranting on and on. It was Gou again; to be honest this wasn't new to him. Gou had been acting and mimicking him for the past years, which he found amusing but for his wife, she found it as a concern. Seeing as that there son was acting as distant as he was, she felt that his 'baby boy"' was maturing too quickly.

Kai look up to his wife, she had already stood up and started phasing back and forth in front of him. She was still going on and on about, her hands flailing around as she explained. He looks down at his watch, he was expecting company today, and Hilary was going flip out more when they arrive.

After a few minutes, Hilary stopped, inhaling deeply after all she had ranted. Kai leaned on the chair smirking at her; she was getting all work up for nothing. Once she had calmed down, she collapsed on the sofa.

"Are you done?" Kai asked. She nodded, still sulking. "Good", he stood up and went to her. Leaning down, he placed a firm kiss on her forehead. Hilary froze at what he did. He stood up properly and looks at her, "Gou's fine, Hilary" with that he pulled her up to him, "Don't be such a drama queen"

"Gou said that to me earlier" Hilary sulked even more. Kai rolled his eyes at her.

"Hn" he just replied, "You treat him too much like a child you know"

"He still is Kai" she replied, "I mean he still has a long way to go—"

"You do know why he's acting like that right?"

"Because he wants to be like you, I know"

"Then if you know that, then our kid's not rebelling against us. He's alright.—"

 _Ding Dong… Ding Dong… Ding Dong…_

Kai frowned, looking down at his watch. Speaking of company, they were early. Must be Tyson and Makoto for the Kendo class with Gou and Yuriy, he didn't know why Gou had to join. He was good enough in martial arts, but then again the competition between all of them was tight.

"Let's continue this later, Hilary" Kai said, "Please don't get all work up on this. Gou's just fine"

Hilary frowned at him, "Fine…"

"Trust your son a little more" he said, "Come on, Tyson's at the door" pulling his wife towards him, then sneakily, he gave her a quick kiss. "Better?" he teased.

Hilary blushed, "Whatever get the door!", pushing him away from her.

"What a grouch…" he commented at her, leaving the room momentarily.

"I Heard that!" Hilary yelled, following him out.

OOO-OOO-OOO-OOO-OOO-OOO-OOO-OOO-OOO-OOO-OOO-OOO-OOO-OOO-OOO-OOO-OOO-OOO-OOO-OOO-OOO-OOO-OOO

A/N: Thanks for the reviews made. It's been a long time since I posted on this site. For those who are requesting Blitzkrieg Brotherhood continuation, I will try my best complete it but though to the preiod of time I was idle, I may have to take a step back and re-organize again.

Enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – Changeover**

When it happened, it happened fast.

Julia had arrived from the grocery store, carrying two large grocery bags containing most of the manor's necessities. She entered through the kitchen, greeted by two maids of the Hiwatari household. "Thanks… Ow" she said, giving the heavy bags to them, massaging her shoulder at the sudden cramp.

"Ms. Julia, are you ok?" one of the maids ask, taking load from her.

"I'm just a little sore, you don't mind putting those away?" Julia asked, massaging her shoulder more.

"We'll take it from here Ms. Julia" she replied then both turned away to do theirs task. Julia entered the huge kitchen, she found Hilary drinking tea, dunking some biscuits in. As usual the infamous wife of Kai Hiwatari was bored out of her mind.

"Oh hey Julia! Welcome back, some tea?" Hilary offered, nodding at the kettle, "It's still hot"

"I'm good, thanks" Julia answered, still massaging her shoulder, "Damn it"

"Intense workout today?" Hilary asked, "Had to wrestle with a bunch of shoppers on your way?" she joked, nibbling on her biscuit.

"Pass by the Gym for an hour before going to the grocery store, I underestimated the weight of the lifts, so I got a little bruise on the shoulder" Julia said, going by her side, "how are the kids?"

"Yuriy, Gou and Makoto are training with Tyson. Yulia's upstairs in her room. She said something about Kenny teaching her some technical stuff online" Hilary stated, sipping her tea. "Looks like she wanted to do more beyblade research then actual battles, you recall she would?"

"Yulia can beybattle just fine, but we'll see. Still a few months till the next tournament. I wonder what the new catches are this time. Be fun if the kids would team up, that would be so sweet" Julia said excitingly. "Bet this time—"

 _Dingdong…Dingdong…Dingdong_

Julia frowned, looking at her best friend, "Are you expecting company?"

"Not to my knowledge"

They heard the front door open and shut then—

 _CRASH_

"Ian you moron! I swear—"

Both women looked at each other, surprised at the sudden name called out. They heard loud bickering and knew a fight was about to start. Both women got up and went to the hallway, wondering why they were being visited by an angry mob. Leave it to Kai or Tyson to bring home some bunch of people who always wanted to take a shot at them. Julia walked ahead, the noise getting louder then she stopped so suddenly that Hilary ran into her back.

Julia stared into the living room, her mouth dropping open and all the feeling leaving her legs.

Her husband was standing there, holding a smaller man by the collar.

"Oh shit…"she heard Hilary whispered behind her. He was here, after 3 long years, he was here. She blinked a couple of times, and yes he still was there. Pinching herself slightly and he still was. "Hilary, that's him right?" Julia asked quietly.

"He's really here" she replied, her voice hoarse.

Tala didn't notice the two girls standing there staring at the scene, he was too busy holding down Ian, while Spencer had to restrain Bryan from pounding him. "We haven't been in this house for a few second you two broke something! My God, so help me I will—"

"Idiots" Kai said angrily, "you do know how much that vase cost?"

"You can send the bill to these guys" Tala answered irritably, throwing Ian down the floor, "You and Bryan are cleaning this up"

"We just got here!" Both of them replied at the same time.

"I had enough of the both of you, will you two get a grip. From the airport to the van, I had to put up with all the –"Tala went on with the lecture, cursing at the two men, venting out his frustration on them. Not taking any attention to anyone.

Julia placed a hand over her mouth, trying to fight her tears back. He was really back, and he was aggressively arguing with his former teammates. She smiled slightly at the sight, she missed the way he was, and he had become thinner and had grown a goatee. She look at him, she didn't want to spoil this little moment of their old team feud. As he shifted, she saw that he was carrying three roses in his other hand. She smiled, 'are those for me?' she thought. As he went on with his anger, she heard footstep come from the stairs.

"What the heck is with the noise? I'm trying to teach a class here people!" Tyson yelled from the stairs, "I mean seriously-Oh my God" he stopped suddenly, dropping his kendo stick on his side.

"Hey there World Chump" Tala smirked at his old opponent, "Been a long time Tyson", Tyson said nothing, just goggled at him. "Tyson, I know it's been years but don't look at me like you've seen a ghost"

Tyson smiled and laughed, "Guess you decided to show up huh, Tala? Came out from that hiding place of yours?"

"Oh believe my Tyson, that would be the last thing I would do" Tala told him, turning his attention back to his two former teammates, "Where was I? Oh yes—"

"You can lecture them later Tala" Kai cut in, "Just in case you didn't notice, but your wife is standing right behind you"

Tala turned and saw Julia and Hilary where they stood in the entryway. Julia froze in her place as his cold blue eyes landed on her, she missed that feeling whenever he looked at her, not because he was staring her down, but because it was just him. He walked over to her, ditching Kai and the other, he was staring only at her… then he smiled…

The sight of that smile, the image of which had haunted her dreams for weeks, broke her. She said nothing; she could not have mustered the coherence to form words if her life had depended on it. She just rushed across the living room and leapt on him, wrapping her legs around his waist and clinging to him as a drowning man clings to a lifeline. He staggered back a step but managed to keep his balance; the roses fell from his hand to the polished wood floor. She shut her eyes, her arms in a death grip around his neck as if she were afraid he might suddenly fly away again.

After a few second, Tala hugged her back, holding her tight to him; closing his eyes, he too tightened his arms around her. It has been too long since he held her just like this. He didn't care if the whole household was watching, or if Tyson and the other were making fun right behind him. To hell with them, his wife was back in his arm…

"Oh my...okay...honey...oxygen becoming an issue," she croaked, feeling her side tighten too much. Tala releases her at once, putting her feet back on the floor.

"Hey stupid clown", he said at her, smirking. She frowned at his usual remarks.

"3 years and that's what you say to me?" Julia frowned at him, arms still around his neck. "Honestly a simple—Mmmph!"

Tala kissed her suddenly, silencing the woman. Julia protested but gave in, she missed him so much. Tala mocked as he continued kissing her, she blushed at him. She glanced around the room; the guys were feeling awkward at this little scenario. Even Tyson started to pay attention somewhere else.

"Awkwardddd…" Ian said out of the blue.

Tala pulled away after, Julia was blushing red now at her husband's sudden action.

"Better?" Tala teased, picking up the roses he dropped, "For you… I didn't get a bouquet; it will only trigger your allergies. These are the safest bunch I can find on the road. They don't smell that strong…"

"T-Thanks" Julia said taking the roses, still feeling flustered.

"So now that's over… How about cleaning this mess?" Kai interrupted, glaring at the people responsible for the earlier fuss.

"You're cleaning that up!" Ian and Bryan said at the same time, pointing at each other.

OOOOO-OOOOO-OOOOO-OOOOO-OOOOO-OOOOO-OOOOO-OOOOO-OOOOO-OOOOO-OOOOO-OOOO

"So Kai, we'll be crashing for the night" Bryan said.

Kai glared at him, "As if… Spencer is staying. You and the squirt can find a hotel" he answered, returning his attention to his tea. After that little fiasco in the living room, they all moved to the dining area. It was quite noisy since their arrival; Julia had gone upstairs to fetch the kids, Tyson went with her. Tala stared down at the table; it has been a long time since all member of the Blitzkrieg boys had sat down and just…well talked.

"Fine, there's an extra room. Both you and Ian are bunking together." Kai said simply.

"No way!" Ian protested, "You can't be serious! He'll kill me in my sleep!"

"My house, my rules" Kai pointed out firmly, "Or you can always sleep outside by the pool" he suggested, smirking at the guy.

"Great… We haven't seen each other for years and this is what I get" Bryan stated, feeling annoyed at the situation, "Well it's better than nothing."

"Fine! If I'm not awake by 10am, he's the suspect" Ian pointed right in Bryan's face. Tala shook his heads at them. Bickering nonetheless, even Kai was getting annoyed. Spencer had ignored the two of them ever since the vase accident; he had to clean the mess up seeing as that both men refuse to let down their ego. Still it was a relief that somehow, a lot of weight has been taken off his chest, he felt relaxed.

"What the hell are you doing here?!"

Everyone at the table lookup to the doorway, surprised at the sudden angry voice. Yuriy was panting as he entered the room, he was furious. Just like his father, his eyes were blazing with hatred, and were looking right at his old man. Right behind him was Yulia, Gou and Makoto, all looking concerned at the younger Ivanov's outburst.

Tala stood up and walks towards him, "Yuriy—"

"Don't come near me!" Yuriy yelled at his father. Tala froze in mid-step, shocked at his son's words.

"Yuriy calm down" Yulia said quietly, trying to calm her twin.

"Hey man, come on—"Makoto began.

"Will you stay out of this?!" he spatted at him, turning his attention back to his father, "How dare you come back and show your face to us again?" Yuriy demanded, ignoring his friends. Tala lost at words, didn't know what was happening. Kai had stood up from this point, moving towards the younger red-head, but Tala advanced onto him, holding out his hand to touch his son.

Yuriy, surprised at his father's sudden action, slapped his hand away forcefully that Tala felt it sting.

"No!" he yelled, moving backwards, "Don't touch me!"

"YURIY!" Julia had arrived, grabbing her son by the shoulder, "What's going on? What are you doing?"

"You…" Yuriy gritted, "How dare you leave us…and come back like nothing happen. Are you done running away, _Dad_? You suddenly decided to come back? Got bored—"

"It wasn't like that! I'd—"

"Yeah figures… More excuses" he said, breathing hard, "Walking out just like that. You left mom while she was still in the hospital. You left me and Yulia and now you decided too—"

"Yuriy! It wasn't like that, you see—your Dad—"Julia interjected.

"Don't try to defend him mom! Do you think I was born yesterday?" Yuriy yelled at her, "Why are you even welcoming him back? After what he just did! He left you! He left all of us and decided to throw us here in Japan!"

"I didn't intend to throw you just like that! I would never—"

"Oh no Dad, It was exactly like that" Yuriy spatted, "3 years… you—you've—Damn it! Damn it all!" he yelled so hard. Then with that, Yuriy run out of the room with Yulia running right after him.

"Yuriy wait!" her sister called out, chasing the other twin.

Tala was about to follow, but Kai held him back. "No… You'll only make it worst" then Kai went after Tala's son. He looked down on the floor, his hands tight on his side. Julia looks at her husband, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Tala…" Julia began looking worried at him. Everyone in the room was staring at him now, the air was heavy. He felt sick in the guts, his heart felt heavy. His son hated him, maybe even his daughter. Tala looked at his wife, he suddenly felt tired and worn out.

He expected this to happen, but he didn't expect how to deal with it. Not like this. He look back down, he heard the room began to evacuate, leaving them both alone. He stared down at his hand, the one which his son slapped away. _So that was how it feel…_

Tala smirked slightly, looking at his wife, "Ironic isn't it… so ironic"

Julia stared at him, and then she saw a tear ran down her husband's face, surprised at this.

"I did the exact same thing to Boris, awhile back" he said, gritting his teeth. He hated dealing with his emotions, "Now I know how it feels"

Julia tugged at her husband's arm, "You've been through enough. You're tired… "She said, feeling sorry for him, "Let's get you to your room" she said smiling at him, "Come on…" she said while pulling at him.

Tala felt nothing as he allowed himself to be pulled away… He would have to deal with the consequences he left behind. For now, he would have to do one step at a time…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – Heartache**

Five days later…

Gou punched Yuriy squarely on the face, the re-head staggered back, falling to the floor of the gym. Makoto and Rin had given up on restraining the two boys, since they would not listen to reason.

"What the hell Gou!" Yuriy snapped, holding his bruised face. "What is your problem?!"

"You! You're not paying attention!" Gou shouted, the younger Hiwatari was getting annoyed at his new team mate's actions. The tournament had started and the official teams have been announced. As the new Beyblade tournament regulations, those who have made it from the semifinals to the finals of last event's tournament will be grouped as one team. Makoto and Gou had made it to the finals, leaving Yuriy, Rina and Yulia to fill out the rest of the group.

Gou have been appointed as the team captain, much to Makoto's protest. Everyone had agreed with the rules, as long as they followed Gou's strict leadership. But right now, the leader was giving his teammate a little lecture.

"Get your head in the game! If you're going to be like this all through out, I will bench you and send your twin to do your battles for you" Gou threatened, but Yuriy wasn't listening to him. Ever since Yuriy's dad had returned, he wasn't thinking straight. He was unfocused and had been slacking off during trainings, he did it worst when all of them found out that Tala had taken Kai's place as the new Chairman of the BBA. Everyone present during the assembly had been shocked by the former Blitzkrieg leader's presence as well as the decision the older Hiwatari made. As Gou's father had reasoned; he was going to be concentrating on Hiwatari Industries instead. When Yuriy had heard on this, he too was shocked. Thus, his attitude took a turn for the worst, no one understood why.

"How long do you think they're going to keep at it?" Rin asked as the two boys were still fighting. "We won't be able to get any training done at this rate"

"This is _so_ not working" Makoto stated, looking bored, "I'm hungry…"

"Again!? You just ate!" Rin pointed out

"Well all this fighting is making me crave some pizza—Oww! What did you do that for?" Makoto said angrily as Rin smacked him across the head.

"For being a total idiot?"

Makoto glared at her, "Yep I'm out of here, call me when the real training starts", he said walking out of the room.

"Makoto!" Rin yelled at him, following him out, "Get back here!"

Gou collapsed on the floor, they haven't started any training and he was exhausted. He and Yuriy may be of the same age but the guy was acting like a kid. Yuriy was still holding his bruised cheek. His green eyes were still blazing with hatred, like he was still looking for a fight.

"Is your head out of the clouds now, Ivanov?" Gou demanded, "Or do you need another beating?"

Yuriy said nothing; he just looked away from him.

"Fine, ignore me all you want." Gou stated, "But get this straight, if we lose the very first battle in this tournament. So help me, I will kick your ass off the team" he said, "We settle our battles in the Beystadium, not like this."

Still Yuriy did not listen…

"Look, I get that you and your Dad are not exactly on good terms. But right now, your team needs you to focus. What I don't get is why you have to act like this. If you want to get even, then channel all of that hatred into your blade. Not like this" Gou implied, getting back on his feet.

"You wouldn't understand—you weren't—"

"Abandoned? Left behind?" Gou mocked, "I have a dozen of those synonyms in my head but none of that comes close to what exactly is describing how you feel"

"You know nothing of what I feel" Yuriy spatted, "Hell! You don't know anything! "

"I maybe don't, but moping about it is not going to solve it" Gou said then he smirked at him, "Funny…"

"What is it!?" Yuriy asked annoyed at him, "What now?"

"You and your dad are no different" Gou replied, walking away from him, "You are just like him, always running away" then he left the room, leaving Yuriy cursing under his breath.

Yuriy looked at him, feeling his anger rise even more. Nothing had gone right ever since his Dad came back. He was always in a foul mood; he avoided his father whenever the older Ivanov tried to reach out. His mom would try to explain the situation, but only left him confused even more. He concentrated on his studies, at some point he slacked off training. Even his Uncle Kai tried to reason out on him, but ended up getting shut down; and Gou had been at his throat ever since. He had never seen the boy got that angry at him, but then again if you disrespected anyone's parent, their child would eventually spat in your face.

"Yuriy…"

He looked up at the sudden voice in the room, his uncle Bryan was standing at the doorway, "Uncle Bryan?"

"Follow me into the library" he said simply, then left. Yuriy frowned at him, and then he followed, no questions asked. He sighed and tried to calm his nerves, he have been uptight ever since his dad left. He was never at ease with anyone, nor with himself. He shut anyone down, he only focused on himself, but lately things were getting out of hand.

OOOO-OOOOO-OOOOO-OOOOO-OOOOO-OOOOO-OOOOO-OOOOO-OOOOO-OOOOO-OOOOO-OOOOO

Makoto slid down the bookcase he was leaning on, his stomach was growling. He was supposed to get something to eat, but Rin had pulled him in the library instead, to lecture him some more. Gou had followed them, he too was about to lecture the two other members, and with Yulia tailing behind him.

"So we're having a team meeting in the library huh?" Yulia asked, "Why exactly are we here, and looking like we're on a stakeout?"

"Just discovered something interesting" Rin replied, "But I need all of you to be quiet"

"This is stupid… Let's get back to training" Gou said starting to leave, but Rin pulled his arm suddenly and he fell back onto the floor, "Rin! That hurts!"

"What exactly is this about?" Makoto asked, looking at their fearless leader's comedic action.

"Shhh! Here they come" Rin whispered as she got down, hiding within the bookshelves. Gou, Makoto and Yulia did the same, as his brother and Uncle Bryan came into the room. Yulia looked confused as the others on why they were doing this. Rin must have been eavesdropping again, she was always good at this things.

"This is not exactly a good idea" Makoto whispered, trying hard to stay quiet, but his stomach was not cooperating.

"Shut it! You'll get us caught" Gou hissed at him, sliding down onto the floor, he too was interested with this situation. Yuriy was very good in keeping things to himself, but this was something else, that had his Uncle Bryan involved as well.

"Cut to the chase, Uncle Bryan…" Yuriy began, as he settled himself onto a chair, "What do you need?"

"Like father, like son… Always demanding to be straight to the point"

"Can we not talk about dad. "

"Hmmm… Actually we are here to talk about him. I'm here to enlighten you with something" Bryan said to him, holding out a CD in his hand. "Let's call this a tactical team strategy"

"Strategy? No offense but if you haven't notice, Dad and me aren't exactly on good terms" Yuriy said, getting out of his chair losing interest, "I need to get back to training"

"No you're not…" Bryan said his voice changing, "Sit down" he ordered, glaring at the young teen. Yuriy hated when his uncle gets pushy, but then again, he was always scary in that manner. Sighing in defeat, he returned to his chair.

"Good" Bryan stated, going towards the television. He inserted the disc onto the player, and turned the TV on. Yuriy frowned at the blurry image came to view.

"Movie night?" Yuriy mocked, "Shouldn't you and Uncle Ian be doing this? After that little lover's quarrel you had the other day"

Bryan glared at the boy, and then he went to seat beside him. Crossing his arms and legs as they both watch the big screen, as the image focused. A Title Russian Beyblade Tournament came into view. Yuriy frowned at the familiar image came to view.

"This is the Russian tournament Dad had won against Uncle Tala" Makoto whispered, "I recognized this, Dad kept bragging how he defeated your dad on this"

"Yeah so? We have watched this couple of times before" Yulia whispered back at him, "Why show it to him?"

"Shhhh" Gou hissed at them all to be quiet.

Yuriy watched at the familiar scene in front of him. This was the final battle between Tyson and Tala in the Russian Tournament. His uncle was at the other end of the unknown dimension freezing on his knees, while his dad was as cool as a cucumber looking down at his opponent. He couldn't help but look away; he looks exactly like his dad from this view.

"I hate to see you suffer like this, I really do… But rules are rules and we still must finish this battle" he heard his younger version of his dad say, his voice high and mighty, almost exactly like his. He repositioned his Gun shooter directly at Tyson, "Go ahead, make your move… It will be your last"

Yuriy shivered a little, feeling Goosebumps all over his skin. He had to admit, his dad was scary back then. Just as his mom had described, he was a different person, murder was written all in his father's eyes. Emotionless and fearless, just like a robot.

"Cyber Tala" Bryan said quietly, as the scene showed both bladers launched their Blades for the final battle.

"What?" Yuriy asked looking confused, "Cyber Tala?"

"That was the name of the project Tala had been experimented on" Bryan explained, looking as the young teen, "You haven't been told that story huh?"

Yuriy look up at him, confused, "Story? What story?" he asked again, turning his attention away from the TV.

"I suspects as much. Your mom hasn't told you and your sister yet huh?" he said, "I guess they were waiting for the right time to tell you, or maybe they plan not to"

"Tell us what?"

"Oh well, you're going to find out sooner or later anyways, "Bryan said, "You know the basics that your dad have been under an extreme and severe upbringing right? How his 'mentor' treated him like a soldier and that little 'orphanage' that your mom have told you about?"

"Yeah, so?" Yuriy frowned at him, "I'm lost here, Uncle Bryan… What?"

Bryan scratched his head, "Ok let's start this from the beginning" he sighed, muting the TV for a while, pausing the scene in front of them, "What exactly do you know about your dad?" he asked.

Again Yuriy frowned at his question, "Mom said that Dad, You, Uncle Spencer and Uncle Ian all grew up in an orphanage in Russia. You were all raised by your mentor named Boris, who became your coach in the Russian tournament. But after the lost against the Bladebreakers, he was sent to jail for child abuse"

"All of them are accurate… and at the same time, all of that was a lie" Bryan said looking at the boy, who was now confused. Bryan smirked at him, "Since we're all telling tales here, Gou, Makoto, Rin and Yulia… no sense hiding behind there. Makoto I can hear your stomach growling. Come out…" he ordered; his voice loud.

At his command, all four teenagers came out from their hiding spot. "It was her fault!" Makoto pointed at Rin, who glared at the blabbering idiot.

"Way to go Makoto" Gou said sarcastically,

"Look we're sorry for eavesdropping—"

"Zip it" Bryan interrupted, "All of you seat down. Might as well get this over with" he said, and all four of them settled down around him. "So as I was saying, we didn't exactly grow up in an orphanage, and that mentor was no mentor." He sighed once; he hated telling dark stories from his past. But after the heavy atmosphere that had been in the manor, it was time to let a little light in. Especially for their ex captain's children… _You owe me big time, Tala._

"We grew up in a facility called The Abbey" he began, "It was far from an orphanage all of you are thinking of. No, it was more like a laboratory for high potentials children. Lab rats are the better term for that. And your dad was the biggest rat Boris had"

The twins looked at each other, still confused at the situation, Gou said nothing at this point, Rin and Makoto are both clueless as well.

"Your dad was Boris' biggest project yet. He personally trained him, bred him like a dog, and treated like one. We all were, including your father, Gou… He was Boris' favorite" Bryan smirked, "He used us to do his bidding, to get exactly what he wanted. World domination…"

"Dad told me about that guy, but Dad defeated him twice" Makoto said proudly.

Bryan sweat dropped at him, "Yeah it's very likely that Tyson would tell you that" he said, shaking his head, "Anyways, all five of us have been experimented on. Injecting body enhancing serums, unknown chemicals where being drained into our system every single day of our lives. Just like any other experimental labs, everything was done unto us. Dissected and Observed" From this point he noticed the kids' reaction.

"No hold up…" Yuriy interjected, "That can't be right; I mean you're not animals just to be treated like that. I mean you were kids back then—This is Bullshit—"

"Believe what you want kid, but that's how things were back from where we came from" Bryan told him, "It was a living hell for all of us… even for your dad. The only fortunate one was your Dad, Gou."

"Father did what?" Gou asked, now looking curious, "It's very unlikely father would want to be in a facility like that"

"Well he wasn't exactly there by choice either" Bryan told him, "His Grandfather, your great Grandfather Voltaire, threw him there", he said looking at Gou's expression. "Tossed him with the bunch of us, after his Dad, your Grandfather, left. Offered him up to Boris as another one of the experiments"

Gou said nothing at this point, though his hands were tight in a fist by his side.

"But just like Kai, the idiot escaped. Though actually he almost burned the place down when he did so. He meddled with one of the experiments in the laboratories thus the place ended up in a wreck. He escaped after what he did, though unfortunately, Tala took blame" Bryan looked down, he remembered that night.

Alarms have been going on and off, the air smelled burned and before he knew it, guards were running around the place. Then in the middle of the night, all of the boys in The Abbey were assembled out on the freezing courtyard. And right in the middle of that, Tala had been dragged out into the center. He remembered seeing Tala being thrown down onto the snow like a rag doll as Boris held out a long heavy chain. And the beating continued until Tala had been unconscious and bleeding all over…

"Uncle Bryan?"

Bryan snapped out of his thoughts, clearing his throat a few times, "As I was saying, since Kai was Tala's roommate. Tala took all the blame, actually he cover up for your Dad. Which explains why Kai owed your dad so much" Gou look at him, feeling unsure of what he wanted to say.

"And with that, Tala trained harder than ever. He needed to make sure that he wasn't going to receive any more harsh punishments. He continued being a lap dog for that goofball in goggles. He did what he was told, no questions ask. That was until Kai showed up again years later. And just like that Tala was discarded like trash, he had been ruled out of the team" Bryan said

"No, that isn't right… Father returned because of Black Dranzer" Gou interjected him.

"Well, so you _do_ know about that BitBeast" Bryan said, impressed that he knows about that information, "It was another failed experiment, which made Boris even more determined to defeat your Dad."

"Dad was always such a power hungry person." Gou admitted, he too was no different. "But Dad did somehow came back—"

"Yup... Your dad is known for ditching teams every now and then." Bryan said, "He left us, joined the Bladebreakers, left the Bladebreakers and joined up again with us then, left again—"

"Ok I got the point." Gou said, "He was the ultimate Betrayer back then"

"Well what do you know, didn't expect that idiot to admit it to his very own son" Bryan laughed hollowly at the boy, he never expected Kai to be this honest to his kid, let alone tell tales of his stories during his days.

"Ok, can we please get back to Dad" Yulia interrupted the two, her curiosity peeking at every word her uncle was saying.

"Fine" Gou said, "I'll ask dad later" he said plainly, crossing his arms in front of him.

Bryan smirked at the kids, just like any other, they were curious to know what their parents had been doing up to this point. Turning his attention back to Yuriy, "Still hanging there?" he asked.

"Hold on a minute…" Yuriy said, glaring at his uncle, "How on earth do you expect me to believe all of these? I mean you can be just making this up so I can just forgive him just like that. There's not a person in their right mind to actually take human beings as an experiment, let alone abuse to the point of—"

At this point, Bryan took the remote again and played the video. Unmuting the sound…

"Impossible! My bit beast should have taken care of him long ago! How does his Dragoon keep hanging in there like that?!" Tala yelled, looking confused at the battle happening in front of him.

"Because they work as a team" Kai said out of nowhere, "You're taking us all on Tala, blading is about working together, and not just power. We are one!"

Tala glared at the bluenette teen, "Nice speech, but it's still just a game where the strong survives. And I'm the strongest Blader around! You hear me! DO YOU HEAR ME!?" Tala yelled out loud, his voice echoing out into the unknown dimension, and every single bit beast that came out of his blade went forward towards Tyson's blade.

And Tyson was not about to back down, "GO GET HIM DRAGOON!" and with that, collision of the two blades caused an outburst of light. Every ray of light lit the stadium and then an explosion happened.

And the stadium was filled with different colored lights, all returning to their respective owner's blade. All the Bitbeast that have been stolen have returned, the stadium roared in excitement even more.

"And Look!" called out DJ Topper, "The New World Beyblading Champion is… TYSON!" With that the stadium roared as the victor's name had been called out.

Makoto cheered at the sound of his dad being crowned as the winner, "Oh yeah, that's Dad for you alright, awesome isn't he—huh —wait a second, why is this video different. It's supposed to show every team coming down from the stand unto the center of the stadium" Makoto pointed out, as the video wasn't focusing on the victor but on Tala. Even the other kids were confused.

"It's because this was a different camera view" Bryan explained, "This footage in this video had been banned and, confiscated because of that—"he pointed at the screen.

On the screen, the younger Tala had come down from the center of the stadium and was walking towards his teammates. His face was emotionless, showing his defeat on the game. Then as he just reached the bench, a tall man in black goggles and long robes had grabbed at the red-head's hair and pulled hard, landing a punch right in Tala's gut.

"Oh my God!" Rin gasped, shutting her eyes with her hands at the violent sight.

"The hell!" Makoto yelled, looking back at his uncle Bryan, seeking answers. Yuriy froze in his place as he watches the younger version of his dad get beat up. At this point, the man they called Boris had thrown him down onto the ground, yelling at his dad's failure. Spencer and Ian had gone to help Tala up as the man continued to yell at them. His uncle's younger version Bryan had frozen in his place at the sight. When the man wasn't done, he grab at the red-head again, lifting the teen up from the ground, and continued yelling at his face. Tala restrained as he took all the blame.

"No… this isn't right" Yuriy whispered, feeling weak all of a sudden as he saw his younger father get thrown to the ground again, "Why didn't you fight back… why are you just standing there… why was no one helping… why…" he kept repeating those words to himself. He glanced at his twin, who now has a hand over her mouth; she too was muttering words to herself.

At the screen, Tala's mouth was starting to bleed. He got up from the ground, but lost his balance, Bryan had to grab him before he hit the ground again. Then with that Boris had walked away, ordering the whole team to follow quickly. Dragging the red team alongside them…

"This isn't right… We shouldn't be watching this…" Gou said as he was about to grab the remote, but his Uncle Bryan slap his hands away, "What the hell? Turn it off Uncle Bryan! This isn't supposed to be—"

"No one in that stadium noticed the scene." Bryan said in a low voice, "Everyone was busy congratulating Tyson; they paid no attention to us. We wanted to scream for help, but we were all scared of what would happen"

"And Uncle Tala took every blow gone his way? Why wasn't he fighting back?" Makoto questioned, he was angry at what they just saw. "Why are you all standing there while he takes the beating?"

"Because we were all cowards" Bryan spatted at him, "We couldn't stand up against Boris. If we do then we end up getting beat up even more. And Tala carried that burden because he was the team captain. I too lost the battle with Ray and I ended up the same, but not as severe as Tala had been" Bryan explained, turning the TV off, "The next videos are even worst, and the only one who can see it is you Yuriy." He went over by the TV and retrieved back the CD, giving it to Yuriy.

"Your father sacrificed a lot for our team. For me, for Kai…" Bryan explained, turning away from the teens, "If you think you had a miserable life Yuriy, you are dead wrong. Your father didn't abandon you, not once did he ever thought of leaving things hanging. He had to be away for a long time because he had to deal with every demon and fear he has before he can actually have the guts to look you again in the eye like a man he is supposed to be. He didn't want you or your sister to know that kind of bitterness in life exists. You were never abandoned like him, you were never pushed to the point of starvation like him, and most certainly you never had to experience being treated like you were useless"

Yuriy was shaking, his eyes only focused on the CD in his hands, he was out of words after this. Even her twin Yulia was fighting back the tears, her fist now clenched so hard they were turning white.

"Up to now, your Dad is still fighting with himself. And with the both of you keeping your distance from him isn't helping either" Bryan told them coldly, "So even before you could tell yourself that you had it rough, take a look at what's inside that CD and tell me straight in my face that your dad was a coward!" he said to the twins, "Your mom was no exception to what she also had to go through"

Both Yuriy and Yulia looked up at him again, "Mom?" they both said.

"I suspect as much, she too didn't enjoy her childhood, both she and your uncle Raul." Bryan explained, going over by a nearby table for something for a drink, "She and Raul were disowned by their parents…"he said directly, pouring himself a shot of whiskey.

Yulia couldn't breathe, "No that's not possible… Mom and Raul grew up in the circus, they said they went there by choice and they were happy –"

"Yes, they were just happy clowns. Didn't both of you even bother to ask why they were in the circus?" Bryan asked setting down his glass with a loud thud on the table, "The Fernandez clan was a high group of hypocrites that disapproves imperfection, which sadly your mom and Raul defied; they didn't want to live under a roof of people who knew nothing but to look down on others. The twins grew tired of it and eventually they stood up to their parents, thus ending up being disowned. And that's where their circus family decided to take them in… Romero stood as their guardian…"Bryan trailed off, looking at the children in front of him

With that… no one said a word, until Yulia started trembling in her place, "How…" she said hoarsely. Bryan frowned at her, she was talking but he could barely hear her.

"HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT!" Yulia yelled at him, she was crying now. Yuriy stare at her shocked, this was the first time in years she saw sister her vent out her anger. She was usually quiet, "HOW ARE WE SUPPOSE TO KNOW HOW THEY FEEL WHEN THEY"RE NOT SAYING ANYTHING!?" she yelled again.

Bryan looked at her shocked expression, and then smirked slightly.

"How could they… Their smiles…" she cried out. Gou, Makoto and Rin now staring at her, "How the hell should we know that? Mom… she… she…always smiles, even Dad. They keep raffling our hair and kept smiling, telling us not to worry. Telling us everything was alright, telling us that there was nothing. How are we supposed to know that! They always put a damn smile on their faces!" Yulia spatted, breathing hard, her tears running down her face. "Every day we always saw mom, smiling and laughing like she never had anything bother her, how are we supposed to know that they were abandoned, and yet they kept smiling as if it was nothing!" Yulia yelled her voice cracking as she speaks. Even Yuriy felt her anger and frustration that his hand was now starting to ache. "How are we supposed to figure out Dad had gone through THAT! When all he does ever since we were little was making sure we were secured and contented!" she cried out.

Then without warning, Yuriy run out of the room. He couldn't take this. He was emotional, and he wasn't about to let any of them see him in this state. Just like his father he hated showing weakness, and crying was one of them. He dashed out of the library, into a dead run and ended up in the gym where he locked himself and started yelling, punching the nearest wall he could reach. _Damn you Dad! Damn you!_

Back in the library, Yulia had started crying, Rin had was now besides her, comforting her teammate. Gou was diverting his attention away from the scene. He didn't want to be in this kind of situation. Bryan sighed and walked up to Yulia.

"Crying won't get you anywhere" Bryan told her, his face dead serious, "Right now, the best that you can do is—"

 _Ding don… Ding dong…Ding dong…_

Bryan smirked, turning away from the kids. "We can do this another time, the big bosses are home and that last thing I need is to get pound for making you kids cry—"

"Yulia! Where are you going!"

Without warning, Yulia dashed out of the library, she ran faster across the hall, skidding a couple of time. Her tears still running down her face, she needed to do something fast. _I was an idiot, I was selfish, all this time I've hated on them for being in this state. Hell! They were always—Damn it all!_

Suddenly she tripped on her feet, causing her to stumble hard across the hall, "Damn it!" she yelled angrily as she tried to get up again.

"Yulia! What own earth, are you doing!" Rin called back, running towards her friend, "Don't take off like that—"

"Can we slow down? Why are we in a hurry?!" Makoto panted right behind, Gou following too.

Yulia ignored them and quickly regained her balance, sprinting once again towards the entrance of the manor. _Mom…Dad…_ she kept thinking to herself. By the time she reached the stairs, she stopped in her tracks. Her mom had just taken her Dad's bag, greeting him home. She gave him a huge smile as they both entered the living room, her Dad gave her a quick kiss on the forehead, smiling weakly at her, from the looks on his face he was exhausted but his smile had indicated he was just doing fine.

And this cause Yulia to cry even more, her voice echoing throughout the room.

Tala and Julia both looked up to the stairs, Yulia was crying her eyes out. Behind her, Makoto, Gou and Rin too had no idea what was happening.

"What the? Yulia! Why are you crying?" Julia called out, looking alarmed at the situation. Then in a flash, Yulia had run down the stairs, running towards her father, he too was looking alarmed. Then the red-head grabbed her father's waist , hugging him tight.

"Oh God, what happen?" Tala asked freaking out of all of a sudden, hugging his daughter, rubbing her back. Julia kneeled down beside her, trying to calm the teen down.

"Sweetie what's wrong? What happen?" Julia asked, looking from her husband to the kids up in the stairs. "Honey, calm down..."

" I'm so sorry Dad!" Yulia blurted out, tears running down her face as she look up her dad. Tala looked at her shocked at her sudden apology. He looked back at his wife, seeking answers.

"Both of you were stupid!" someone yelled out, "STUPID!"

Both Tala and Julia looked up, Yuriy was by the stairs. "WHY CAN'T THE BOTH OF YOU TELL US! WHY DIDN'T YOU—HOW COULD YOU—"then he trailed off, and started crying out loud, causing the parent to look even alarmed.

He too was crying, his face red with tears and looking frustrated. Then he too dashed towards his parents, locking his arms around his dad's waist. He buried his face in his father's clothes as like his twin did and both of them cried out even more. Julia began rubbing their back, calming her twins down. Tala smiled at them, as he kneeled down he heard his children apologizing over and over. Julia shrugged her shoulders at him, as she watches Tala return their hugs.

"You clowns… "Tala whispered, "I told you both before never to cry in front of anyone" he smiled, looking at his wife who was just smiling at them softly. He extended his arm towards his wife, who gladly accepted the family hug.

Bryan smirked at the scene, never would he thought he could help out. _You owe me big time asshole…_ He saw Kai and Hilary entered the living room as well; both froze of the sight in front of them. Gou run down to meet them, and to their surprise the cold blooded son gave his father a tight hug too. His face tattoo smudged slightly, from the looks of it he too was crying but not us showy as the twins, which caused Kai to freak out a little.

"Can someone tell me what's going on here?" Kai demanded, as he held his son. Hilary reached out for the boy to comfort him. "Did something happen? Why are Makoto and Rin crying too?" he asked, irritated at the children's sudden emotions.

"Long story…"Bryan said coming down the stairs, "Just a little team exercise, that's all they needed"

"Who the hell made you guys cry?" Tala asked, now rubbing the backs of his twins.

"Uncle Bryan!" the twins cried out. And with that both Tala and Kai glared angrily at the lavender head, who was starting to walk out from the scene.

"Shit…"Bryan whispered worriedly, moving away from them.

"BRYAN!"

OOOOOOOOO-OOOOOOOOOO-OOOOOOOOO

A/N: This is the longest chapter of this stories. Forgive the wrong spellings and grammars, I tried to capture all of them but somehow get sidetracked. Nevertheless Enjoy! This is probably the last drama scenes. Hope you like it XD


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 – Playtime**

Weekends… Thank God it was the weekends!

Tala stood under the showers, letting the water rinse all the suds from his body. He raffled his hair slightly removing the excess shampoo. He felt refresh, feeling the hot water just flowing from his head to toe.

"Tala… I'm heading down to the training room"

Tala smirked; his wife was on her daily routine again. Ever since the whole changeover, Tala made it a point for Julia to stop working. He was now capable of tending to their family's needs unlike before. A lot has changed from where they started; an old apartment in Russia to Kai's Manor. Everything was such a huge step. Once he was appointed as the new Director of the BBA, he made numerous changes on the rules and tactics. He overruled a lot of them, including the ones Kai had amended; somehow it was working just fine. He was grateful… still he owes Kai much of what had happen.

"Tala?"

"Alright" Tala called out, "I'll be out in a few"

Yeah... he was grateful. He was glad he was able to make up with the twins. After a few fights with Bryan, he owes that dumbass a lot. Never in his life would he think the emotionless and selfish Bryan would stretch that far to help him. Despite their on/off feud, the guy never gave up on him. His twins opened up to him once again, especially Yuriy who for some reason had a lot of question regarding his childhood, but then again Bryan had provided him everything he needed to know in a single CD.

Tala sighed; he had hoped his kids never had to see any of those videos. From the numerous experiments down to every battle he had. Still it was a relief, they were much closer. Especially now, seeing as that the Asian Tournament will be starting in 3 days' time. Their teams have been busy training non-stop, and despite some minor obstacle, Tyson gladly volunteered as their coach, much to Kai's disapproval. But still it would bring a lot of attention if the previous World Champ was participating, publicity nonetheless. Ratings have risen since the announcement of the official teams, especially when the offspring of previous bladers have registered in the games.

"How long do you plan to stay under there?"

Tala jumped at the sudden intrusion, Julia had pulled back the shower curtains, and Tala had to cover himself from her.

"What the hell!?" he exclaimed, grabbing the nearest towel, wrapping it around his waist.

"Honestly Tala, don't waste water. You've been here for almost an hour" she told him off as Tala turned off the shower, "I know the water is great still, it's not healthy to stay under—HEY!"

Tala lifted her off her feet and onto his shoulder, walking his wife out of the bathroom, "I thought you were heading downstairs?"

"I was but you weren't responding. You've been zooming out on me" she explained, "Now put me down! Geez! You're wet all over!" she said while struggling at the red-head.

"Do you know any better than to walk in on a man during his moment of peace?"

Julia burst laughing, "More like you were getting ready to masturbate! Did I disturb your 'concentration'? "

"As if!" Tala exclaimed as he threw her on the bed, Julia bounced hard on the bed, hearing the thing creak loud.

"Tala!" Julia yelled playfully as her husband got on top of her, "You idiot, get off! You're getting water all over the bed" she laughed as he straddles her, the towel loose on his hips.

"Pay back clown" he said, "Honestly Julia, if you just want to do it just ask" he stated smiling down on her, quirking an eyebrow at her.

Julia blushed, "Idiot! You're the one who's been looking for sex ever since you got back "she smirked right at him, "Admit it honey, you miss me so much. Can't blame you… you're so cute when you try to pull a move on me" she reached out and pinched his cheeks.

"Cut that out!" Tala snapped, removing her hands from him, "Man you do know that hurts right?" he said, leaning down on her, "I'm not the only one who actually misses sex. I mean, you've been working out a lot, trying to impress me?"

"Keep dreaming you idiot, honestly" Julia laughed at him, "What about you, as if I didn't know, you've been putting on some tone there" she teased, tickling his sides, "My look at that…"she pointed out tickling him more.

Tala hissed at her, grabbing her hands off him, "I said cut it out!" then he too began tickling her, they both laughed at their childish actions, until at some point Tala was flipped over and now being straddled by the waist. "Damn it, enough!"

But she didn't stop, she continued fooling around, tickling every possible area she could reach, while he tried as much as to his uneasiness to grab at her wrist to stop her. Julia kept laughing, and Tala had to fight back the urge to give into laughing as well. Until finally she did stop and just sat on top of him, still giggling at her husband's little weakens.

"Ok, I'm done fooling around" she said smiling at him. Tala cocked an eyebrow at her, not convinced seeing as his hands are still holding her wrist. "Honest. I won't tickle you anymore" she smiled at him, assuring him.

"Fine" Tala said, letting go of her. But he didn't allow her to move from where she was, he placed his hands around her hips, holding her in place. "This feels nice"

"You just took a shower, and I need to go down and train" she protested, smiling widely as she look down at him, "We can do it later tonight" she offered, leaning down on him, kissing his forehead.

"The kids will be home by then" Tala said, now wrapping his arms around her back, pulling her closer to him, "The last thing I need is for Yuriy is ask about the noised we make"

Julia laughed, leaning closer to him, "You're probably right" she said, "Oh well we can do it next week? They will be in China anyway", at this Tala groaned in protest.

"No" he said stubbornly, rubbing her back a little, "Kidding aside, just out of curiosity. If given a chance, would you like to get married again?"

Julia raised her head, looking at him, "Okay… Where is this coming from?" she sat up, looking down at him again.

"I don't know… I mean, we did get married. But it wasn't a church wedding to begin with. I mean—how do I put this—it was just a judge and the guys as witnesses." Tala tried explaining, looking at her, "I mean since we can afford a proper ceremony, I mean you did have a dream wedding to begin with" he said, and Julia smirked at him, "What?" annoyed at her reaction.

"What? Hahaha! Are you trying to propose again mister?" Julia teased, "Man, you're really bad at this aren't you? Last I recall you it took you a whole 15 minutes before you can actually kneel down, now you're trying to propose half-naked and under me? This is so romantic in every sense Tala" she pointed out, trying to contain her laughter, making the red-head blush slightly of the embarrassment he did back then.

"Don't remind me" Tala groaned, "So just answer the question!?"

"No" she said plainly, "I don't think I'd need to make my dream wedding come true"

Tala frowned at her, "Still I'd like to give you what you like, you know. I saw how jealous you got when Mariah and Hilary got their proper wedding ceremony. I mean, come on isn't it every girl's dream to have that?"

"True still it doesn't matter" Julia told him, leaning down to kiss her husband, "What matters is that I am happy being with you" she smiled softly, reaching out to stroke his semi-dry hair, "You worry too much you're gonna get wrinkles this early"

Tala's sweat drop, "I find it amazing that you always clown around on every weird situation we have been." He reached out and pulled her down for a tight kiss, Julia moaned smiling against his mouth, "But I am not complaining" he said, his hands gently roaming on her back, slipping one under her shirt.

"You really want to do this now?" Julia teased, allowing him to do what he wants.

"What do you think?"Tala asked as he successfully unclasps her bra from behind. Julia didn't argue as she continued kissing her husband. Tala rolled them both so that he was on top of her, carefully raising her shirt off her head, hearing the dual hair moaned at him.

 _BANG…BANG…BANG_

"Hey Tala! Kai's been calling you on your phone for hours! He said he needs you in Hiwatari Tower ASAP, something about the BBA teams" Ian called out from outside the door.

Tala groaned in frustration, dropping his head on Julia's shoulder, who was giggling at his sudden reaction, "Duty calls" she whispered, patting his back, which cause the re-head to groan ever more. Tala slowly got up and off her, glaring angrily at the door.

"FINE! I'll be right out!" Tala barked, as he sat on the foot of the bed.

"Ok!" Ian called out and he walked away. Tala still glaring at the door, feeling Julia shift behind him, "Sorry… The idiots have arrived" he told her standing up and going to the closet.

"No worries" Julia said, fixing herself, "At least now I get to go down the training room" she teased at him, "Or you can always finish what you started and piss Kai later?" she mocked, dangling her shirt in front of him.

Tala's eyes glinted with approval, "Hell yeah…" he said going back to her, smiling evilly at her.

OOOOOOO-OOOOOOOOO-OOOOOOOOO-OOOOOOOOO-OOOOOOOOO-OOOOOOOOO-OOOOOOOOO

"Oh my Julia Fernandez, it has been a long time!"

Julia turned to see who was calling her name out; currently she was at the mall. After she and husband had their little playtime, Tala had an urgent meeting with Kai. She on the other hand, dismissed her training for today because Tala had been 'too rough', she was sore all over. Instead, he brought her wife to a mall nearest the Hiwatari Towers, so if ever the meeting was over, he would make it up to her.

"Brooklyn?" Julia said, smiling as the orange haired man approached her.

Brooklyn went towards her, waving happily. "I thought I'd run into you one way or the other. Man, it's been years since I last saw you."

"Yeah, I didn't expect to see you here. I thought you were in Europe with Garland?" she asked

"Yeah I was. Though I do travel, I heard the BBA's starting another tournament. I'll be joining the judges in China next week. I mean actually maybe all throughout the tournament timeline" he said excitedly, "Hey wanna get some coffee?"

Julia glanced at her watch, "I don't know—"

"Please" he begged, pouting at her, "Just a few minutes of your time, no more; no less" he assured her.

Julia smiled, "oh well… you're buying for me"

"No problem"

OOOOO-OOOOO-OOOOO-OOOOO-OOOOO-OOOOO-OOOOO-OOOOO-OOOOO-OOOOO-OOOOO-OOOO

"We should be training, not shopping!" Makoto cried out as he lazily began walking behind the two girls in front of him.

"Will you relax, besides Gou and Yuriy agreed for a break" Rin told him as she and Yulia roamed around the corridors of the busy mall, "There's a sale on UNIQLO and there's this denim I've been dying to check out"

"Man, its sure is a busy day" Yulia commented, as she eyed a few stores.

"And how exactly did I got dragged into this?" Makoto exclaimed

"Because our fearless leaders went here, not sure why" Rin told him, "Besides, those two have been at each other's throat ever since the tournament. Always riled up for a battle, let alone everything they do are a competition"

"Well there they are" Makoto pointed out, both girls looked towards where he was pointing and saw the two boys by a magazine stand. "Wow, apparently they're not glaring at each other. HEY GUYS!" he hollered trying to catch their attention.

Both Gou and Yuriy looked up at, "Great…" Yuriy groaned as he closed the magazine he was holding. Gou rolled his eyes at the approaching group.

"Wow, even the tough guys do shopping" Rin said, mocking them, "So what's up? I thought the both of you were having another brawl"

"Hn" Gou said turning away from them, resuming his reading on a magazine.

"Always a pleasure talking to you Gou" Rin commented, turning to Yuriy, "So what exactly are you doing?"  
"Reading… Duh" Yuriy told her, "What else?"

"Man, you guys are always so stacked up" she replied, "We're going anyways. Hey Makoto are you gonna stay with them"

"Nah, I'll only get death glares from the both of them" he said, "I might just—Hey, isn't that your mom? Yulia, Yuriy?" he said pointing out.

The twins' lookup to where Makoto was pointing. "Mom?" they both said, as they notice that she wasn't alone. She was with a guy with orange-hair color.

"I recognize him" Gou said suddenly, glaring at the man. "That guy is trouble for sure"

"Brooklyn Masefield" Yulia blurted out, "He's the guy your Dad had a final battle with, Makoto" she said.

"Oh yeah! Man, he looks different from the video. He looks so nice? I mean we did watch the video back then, he was scary as hell. Scarier than the twin's dad" Makoto commented.

"Hey!"

"Ohhhhh" Rin purred, "Let's go spy on them" she stated, and "This is a perfect opportunity to check out the guy"

"Count us out" they all said, except for Gou who was ignoring them.

"What! Come on!" Rin pleaded as they saw their Aunt Julia and Brooklyn take a sit at the coffee shop, "It's not like we have anything else to do" she said looking at them with huge eyes.

"I hear that guy used to court your mom" Gou stated, his eyes fixated on the magazine he was holding.

"What?" the twins said in unison, "Let's go Rin" they said as Yuriy put down the magazine down.

"Alright!" Rin cheered, "No choice Makoto, you're coming as well. Unless you wanna be left here with Mr. Sourpuss"

"I'm going as well" Gou said, closing the magazine shut, "Can't have you bunch of babies getting in trouble again"

"Wow, you're pretty fired up Gou" Makoto teased, "Bet you can't pass an opportunity to have a little gossip"

"Hn" Gou said, ignoring him.

"It's settled!" Rin declared, "Operation Spy on Aunt Julia is on the GO!"

OOOO-OOOOO-OOOOO-OOOOO-OOOOO-OOOOOO-OOOOOO-OOOOOO-OOOOOO-OOOOOO-OOOOO

"Man, can hardly believe you really move here to Japan" Brooklyn said, leaning on the table, looking directly at Julia.

"Yeah, a lot has happen ever since we moved here"

"So how's that husband of yours? I bet he has his hands full ever since he became the director. I hope he's been coping up. Providing you guys with everything that you need?"

"Yeah. He has been busy lately but he always finds some time for us" Julia said, sipping on her macchiato, "I mean Tala's been amazing lately, balancing his time with work and family. Man, he even finds time to slack off with the Blitzkrieg Boys"

"And what about you? Are you happy" he asked, his eyes still on her, looks like he was indeed happy to see her.

"Of course I am" Julia answered, smiling "I have two great kids and him" she said, looking at him, "Yeah. Pride and Joy I would say"

"You know" Brooklyn began, "Forgive me if I'm relieving the past too much. I still don't get why you chose him over me" he said looking down a little, "I mean—How?"

Julia laughed, "Good question… I still haven't figure it out myself" she told him, laughing slightly, "I mean, sure he's arrogant, an asshole, stubborn, unpredictable, and has a tiny emotional response… But still Tala is Tala"

Brooklyn look at her again, "Yeah, still don't get it…" then he smiled slightly, "I wonder what your life would be if you had chosen me"

"Not quite sure how to read on that" she said, trying to avoid the subject, "By the way, since you're one of the judges in the tournament, did Tala actually selected you as the judge? I find it hard to believe he would actually call you for that"

"Ah no, Kai did" he answered, "Actually, it was supposed to be Hiro, but Tyson's older brother declined so he suggested me instead"

"Glad you guys settled your differences—"

"Going back to Tala" Brooklyn interrupted, "You say he has been Busy, ever since he got to Japan. You don't mind if we do regular meet ups like this? I've really wanted to catch up with you—"

Julia scratched her head, "I'm not quite sure. We'll see? Besides Tala isn't exactly neglecting me, actually he's been paying too much attention" she defended, suddenly remembering their early activity in their bedroom.

"Sure he does, but being the Director of the BBA. One way or another, he will be getting busy" Brooklyn pushed, "He still comes home right?"

"Of course, unless the office demanded his absolute attention he would be sleeping there. Though sometimes he does" Julia admitted, frowning at the thought. Well there were some nights Tala had called in telling her he won't be able to come home.

"See…" Brooklyn pointed out, "I believe he's been zooming out on you from time to time hasn't he?"

Julia frowned again, "Yes he does, but the reason for that was cause he's exhausted… not to mention he isn't exactly in his teens anymore" she said, sipping on her drink again, trying to avoid any more of those questions.

Brooklyn laughed at her suddenly.

"What?"

"You got creamed all over you lips" he stated, "Still the clumsy clown" he took one of the napkins and he stretched out to wipe it off, "Honestly Julia, you haven't changed"

As the two adults continue their chat, five teens were slightly leaning towards a wall trying to listen to the conversation. Both twins' faces were giving death glares at the guy…

"We're calling Dad" they both said, taking out their phones.

"Shhh!" Rin told them, "You can call him later, I wanna hear some scoops"

"This is awesome" Makoto said excitedly, "Who knew your mom was such a hottie to get two of the most fearsome bladers to fall for her!"

"Don't talk about our mom that way, you creep" the twins said.

Gou slapped his hand over his face, "How on earth did I get to be teammates with you guys"

 _SNAP…_

"I got the photo" Yulia said as she inspects the image, "I'm sending it to you, Yuriy"

"Got it" Yuriy responded, "Now time to call Dad…"

OOOO-OOOOO-OOOOO-OOOOO-OOOOO-OOOOO-OOOOO-OOOOO-OOOOO-OOOOO-OOOOO-OOOOO

"Are you kidding me? Of all the judges you can get. It had to be him?" Tala argued, throwing down a bundle of papers onto the conference table, "And you called me out for this? Man, Kai you sure are something"

"Well sorry. But last minute changes have been made, you weren't exactly looking for judges seeing as that the tournament officially starts next week" Kai retorted, swinging his chair.

Tala rubbed the bridge of his nose. The last thing he needed were last minute decision making, and not only did Kai called him out in the middle of his spare time with his wife, he called out a meeting involving the company merging. "You could have called a meeting during the weekends you know." He said cursing at the bluenette.

"That's why it's called an urgent meeting" Kai said sarcastically, "Sorry I interrupted any activity you had, whatever you were doing back home"

"Whatever" Tala hissed, seating back down as he continued to listen to the presenters in front of him. Apparently they were trying their best to explain the whole situation of the company merging, which he found even more boring seeing as that the only guy who had that say was Kai. Merge or not, Kai was still the head boss, he was just a mere extension of it. In other words, this meeting was pointless. Good thing though he had arrived at the meeting minutes late, which he was gladly to do so, and at some point he and Kai had ended up fighting again over small issues.

Then he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, he sighed as he took it out. At least he can be distracted while the boring presentation went on. He saw that his son was calling him. He stood up and excuse himself from the group. He needed that anyway, which earned him a glare from Kai as he walked out.

"Yuriy? Hey—listen I'll call you back"

"Dad! it's mom!" his son interrupted, "You got to get here to the mall ASAP"

Tala frowned, "Mall? I did leave your mom in the mall near the Hiwatari Tower. We have plans, speaking of which why aren't you in training with the others? Why are you even there?"

"Dad, shut it for a moment and listen ok?" Yuriy barked at him, causing the older Ivanov to do so, surprised at him, "Mom, is with a guy named Brooklyn as we speak. They're having coffee and—"

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Tala said, trying to comprehend his son, "Slow it down. What about your mom?"

"A guy is flirting with her!" Yuriy answered, sounding really furious.

"So? Your mom's just gonna ditch the guy" Tala explained, confident that his wife was just doing fine. "Anyhow, I'll pick her—"

"Mom's not ditching the guy! They're having coffee together! The guy is flirting with her!" Yuriy said exasperatedly.

Tala frowned, "Impossible, she's just probably—"

"Earth to Dad! Will you snap out of it! The guy she's with is named Brooklyn. Ring a damn bell?"

Tala stared, feeling anger rise into his head all of a sudden, "Brooklyn?" he asked, feeling a need to hit someone.

"Duh! The guy with orange hair, Uncle Tyson's and Uncle Kai's old competitor"

Tala snarled suddenly, this was really not his day. He had plans with his wife, and just when he turned away for a minute, the guy just pops out of nowhere. The last time he had to face that guy was their last brawl years ago during the reunion BBA party. Sure the guy was all prince charming and all, any girl would fall for that guy… But the guy only had eyes on one, and that was his wife.

"I'm on my way…" Tala declared to his son.

"Finally! Hurry up!" his son replied before hanging up.

Tala burst back into the conference room, his fury not settling as he quickly gathered the papers he needed. The whole room was looking at him, all of the presenters felt the air went chilly, except for Kai who stood up and saw his sudden anger.

"Where the hell are you going?" Kai demanded, walking towards him, "This meeting is not over"

"You can tell me the complete details back at home" Tala snapped at him, "Right now, I need to put someone in their place" he said walking away, ignoring the guy.

"Tala!"

OOOOO-OOOOO-OOOOO-OOOOO-OOOOO-OOOOO-OOOOO-OOOOO-OOOOO-OOOOO-OOOOO-OOOO

Julia felt strange seating there as Brooklyn stared at her. She didn't know whether he was staring at her like meat on the chopping block, or just that the guy really missed her. She had got to admit, back when she was still in the BBA tournament, the guy was a total charm. Despite the guy was a scary dude when he lost to Kai in the BEGA tournament. He had gone to a total psycho but then again, his trainer was Boris. Still when he calmed down, he was back to being a normal guy. And when he did, he started courting her after the tournament.

"Can I be honest with you?" Brooklyn asked.

"Go ahead, what's on your mind"

"I still haven't gotten over you, you know" he blurted out smiling at her. And with that Julia felt awkward, "Sorry…"

"Don't be… I mean it has been years Brooklyn"

"I heard Tala disappeared for 3 years, he threw you and the kids here in Japan" Brooklyn said

Julia looked at him, confused, "Now how did you know that?" she asked suddenly, narrowing her eyes at him, "And for the record he didn't threw us away"

"A little bird told me" he answered, "It must have been hard for you when he did that"

"It was but still we managed to work it out. Besides, he had to deal with something"

"Something? Not exactly what I was expecting for"

"Can we not talk about this?"

"Sorry… I just needed to point out that—"

"You're making it sound like what he did was unforgivable" Julia said, feeling her temper rise, "Drop it ok?"

Brooklyn smiled at her, "Alright… But still, I have always been here for you" he said, then suddenly his hand stretched out towards her face causing Julia to stare at it, she felt her body stiffened "if he hurts you, you can always count on me to—"

 _SLAP_!

Julia froze in place, as Brooklyn's hand was slapped away right before it touched her.

"Sorry I was late…" Tala smirked, as a rolled up paper had suddenly slapped Brooklyn's hand out of her way. "The meeting took too long so I ditched it"

Brooklyn stared unbelievable at him, "Where the hell did you came from?"

Tala smirked at him, "Hello Brooklyn. Fancy seeing you back here" he said coolly, pulling up a chair besides his wife, "So what did I miss?" he asked his wife.

Julia smiled, "Perfect timing as always…" she said, "took you long enough for sure"

Brooklyn glared at the red-head, "Yes indeed, I wonder how you knew we were here" he asked, looking annoyed at his sudden intrusion.

"I have a couple of eyes looking after her" Tala said proudly, glancing at the nearby wall where the kids where, he saw his twins gave him the thumbs up.

"I see" the orange haired glared at him even more, "Anyways… Since you're here, it's would start to get really boring." He stood up, "I'll see you around Julia"

"Nah she won't be…"Tala told him as he too stood up and glared at the guy, "I said this before, and I'll say it again Brooklyn… She's mine" he threatened, "See you at the tournament"

And with that Brooklyn left, and Julia beamed at her husband's sudden domination.

"Honestly, I leave you for a few hours and you just have some guy flirting with you. And it just had to be Brooklyn" Tala sighed, glaring at her. His temper still high, hoping that Brooklyn wouldn't come back.

Julia couldn't help but smile and laugh at him, "You are so overprotective" she stated, "But I'm not complaining" then she leaned towards him, kissing him on the cheek.

"Good" Tala said taking her hand, "Now come on…" he said pulling her towards where the kids where. He felt relieved, at least if it wasn't for the kids, he might have punch the guy in the guts.

"Yuriy…Yulia…Rin…Gou…Makoto!" Tala called out, "Come out, he's gone."

All five kids came out, they were beaming at him, except for Gou and Yuriy. The girls cheered at him as Makoto was punching the air like they won a battle.

"I thought all of you were in Training?" Julia asked at them, looking at her twins as if waiting for their explanation.

"Hey! We were but we decided to take a little break" Rin explained, "Besides if it weren't for us Uncle Tala, that guy would have gotten his way with Aunt Julia"

"May I remind you, we were the ones you called Dad" Yulia told her, "You owe us big time for that"

"Oh no young lady, that's not the point. You were skipping out, and it just had to be a mall break?" Julia told her, "Honestly, I was doing fine on my own"

"Yeah sure… That worked out so great" Makoto said sarcastically, "Man, you must really be that awesome back when you were young to have two killer bladers to fall head over heels for you aunt Julia"

"Thank you Makoto…" Julia replied, "Still not the point for you to be skipping out practice, you are so like Tyson. Always goofing around" she said sternly.

Tala smirked at them, he couldn't be grateful enough for them. "Anyways, you better get back to training. The last thing I need is for Kai to get up my ass for making you guys spy on Julia—"

"Really now? So this is why you ditch the meeting?"

All of them turned and saw Kai walking towards them, he was in a foul mood, and Tala winced slightly as the bluenette glared at him.

"Uh oh… Busted" Makoto said.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 – Flashbacks**

Tala groaned as he collapsed on top of his wife, breathing hard. He slowly pulled up the blanket on them. Julia moaned, half asleep under him. He kissed her on the forehead and slowly went to the side, pulling her close to him, she moaned in satisfaction.

Tala smiled at her sleepy form, he had drained her physically. But then again, he's been asking for a lot of sex from her ever since, and none of complained. He breathed hard, as he wrapped an arm around her, pulling her closer. She moaned one last time until she finally fell into deep sleep.

He wouldn't trade to be anywhere right now.

He remembered when he first saw her, she was just an ordinary girl back then. They were first introduced at the tournament, and their first battle was where he acknowledged her skills, but he easily defeated her. It was not until a mini pool party did he actually got a closer encounter with her. Well to be exact the girl just pushed him into the pool, mistaking him as her younger twin brother, due to his red hair. He was furious at her, and that was the first time he was caught off guard…

FLASHBACK…

 _"Uh oh" Julia whispered, as she had accidentally pushed the wrong person. She was playing a prank with the girls, to be exact she was bullying her twin brother again. But got the wrong person to prank on…_

 _Tala rose to the surface of the water, coughing out as he did. He glared at the person who pushed him into the pull. He looked around as he floated, everyone was holding their breath at the sudden sight, nobody moved as he swim towards the edge. This was humiliating, he was the most fearsome blader in the whole tournament and he was just pushed into a pool just like that._

 _As Bryan and Spencer helped him out of the pool, he was sending death glared at the dual haired girl who had pushed him in. Once he was out, he walked immediately towards her, everyone got out of the way as he did, clearly no one wanted to be in in her shoes._

 _"Oh crap…" Julia winced as the guy stormed towards her, she was so in trouble. She didn't mean to push him, and it just had to be the captain of the Blitzkrieg Boys. She looked around for help, no one was going to, especially if they know this guy was the ultimate bad boy of the tournament._

 _Tala made a full stopped in front of her, water dripping from his hair to his face. He glared at the girl who was clearly looking away from him. He was furious and he wouldn't allow the person responsible to get away with it._

 _"What the hell is your problem?" Tala demanded, his voice catching everyone's attention, "Think it's funny do you? Pushing me into the pool, just who the hell do you think you're messing with?"_

 _Julia winced as she took the beating. She looked down onto her feet as she listened to every word, apologizing to this maniac will only cause a more fit from him._

 _"Look at me when I'm talking to you!" Tala yelled._

 _And green eyes met blue eyes…_

 _Tala froze in place, he stiffened as he stared right into her eyes. He shut up, and just stared. He swallowed hard, feeling his stomach swirl suddenly. This was the first time in his entire miserable life he had felt this reaction, he just stared at those mesmerizing eyes. He didn't said anything further, he knows he had a lot to say to her, but the words never came out. He closed his mouth, seeing as that air was only coming out…_

 _"Dude, it was an accident"_

 _Tala broke off his gaze from her, as Tyson came in between them. Tyson offered a towel to him, "It's just a friendly prank no harm done, ok Tala?" Tyson explained, pushing Julia right behind him._

 _"I am so sorry. I thought you were my brother. I mean you do have that flaming red hair standing out" Julia said her voice sincere, and half-jokingly._

 _Tala glared at Tyson, his guts was spinning even faster as the teen moved in between them. He took one last look at the girl, then he grabbed the towel from Tyson, and just walked away._

 _He was in trouble, serious trouble…_

END OF FLASHBACK

Yeah… She was dead trouble after that. Tala pulled the blanket further up to them, he wasn't getting sleep anyway, she was sleeping right beside him and he couldn't help but stare at her. Her peaceful expression indicated she was alright. He smoothened her hair slightly, clearly any loose strands from her face.

"Stupid clown…" Tala whispered, kissing her forehead. She stirred slightly but remained asleep.

They had gone through a lot together, after the BEGA Tournament that was only the time he had actually man up and took the initiative. Well they didn't exactly hit it off right, after that pool accident, he did his best to try to avoid her… instead he ended up stalking her.

Especially when the tournament was held in Spain… The first time he saw her performed, he knew his feelings for her wasn't going to die down. He visited the circus just to watch her, he had to disguise himself to avoid the paparazzi. Thank God, she didn't notice him in the crowd, he wouldn't hear the end of it.

"Tala…"

He blinked slightly, looking at her. She woke her up, "Sorry… Go back to sleep"

Julia yawned, snuggling closer to him, "nah… I'm good. Something bothering you?"

"No not really" Tala said hugging her, "Just reminiscing…" he told her, and she smiled at him.

"How cute" Julia teased, "Wanna tell me exactly what you're thinking of?"

Tala groaned, she was half-asleep but she was teasing him again, "The lake back after the BEGA Tournament"

Julia frowned, "Hmmm why the sudden thought?"

"Well that's the first time I actually got to talked to you"

"Ohhh that's right" Julia shifter in her place, laying on her husband's chest, looking at him.

FLASHBACK….

 _Julia sighed as she took off her clothes, nothing like a good night swim by the lake to get those tension off her body. As she dipped into the water she let out a loud moaned as the water hit her skin. Everyone was off to bed, but she was not that sleepy. Which makes it even better, she won't be bothered being seen naked._

 _It was after the BEGA Tournament that all team agreed for a little outing in the outdoors. All teams were present and a counted for, including BEGA League, after all they were in good terms now. Which was a good thing, seeing as that the battles have been intense, and they deserved the break._

 _As she swam to the deep part of the water, she rinsed her hair and just floated around. The cold water was refreshing, this was the life._

 _Tala was walking towards the lake, he was still limping and had to rely on the crouches for support. Good thing it was a peaceful night, he could use some time alone. He was glad that the bonfire was over, the teams were all riled up and were enjoying their selves, even Bryan and Spencer had their time. Kai and Hilary had finally gotten together, though Tyson had felt his first heartache, he was happy for the couple. He had teased the bluenette earlier, causing the younger teen to kick his wounds on his leg._

 _Then there was that clown… He tried his best to ignore her, but one way or another he always found himself observing her from the sidelines, and he had finally lost it when Brooklyn had showed interest towards her. The guy was with her all night, they were laughing and smiling, getting all sweet. And his anger didn't stopped there, when he saw them by the bonfire, sitting together, he just snapped. The glass he was holding had break due to his sudden anger, causing everyone around him to look. He didn't bleed and just told everyone that the glass was too thin, and just walked away from them._

 _He sighed, he was damn jealous… and he didn't know how to deal with it. It took every ounce of will power to beat down his emotions, much to his defeat his feelings was not cooperating. There was times, he was acting stupid, just trying to get her attention but failed. Guess he couldn't man up to actually talk to her._

 _"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

 _Tala jumped at the scream, and it was coming from the lake. He rushed forward, relying on his crouches, as he reached towards the lake, it was there he saw Julia running naked out of the water._

 _"What happen?" Tala asked, when he suddenly realized her nudity._

 _Julia froze at the sudden intrusion then….She screamed again…_

 _Tala tripped over when she screamed, landing hard onto the ground, his wounded leg hit the ground and he felt a pain shot right up. He quickly crawled behind a tree, massaging his leg and trying his hardest not to look at the naked teen._

 _Julia had quickly run back into the water after the red-head saw her. She sat back down onto the water hoping he didn't see so much, "What the hell are you doing here?" she yelled at him_

 _"I was walking when you screamed, stupid clown!" He called back to her, groaning in pain._

 _"You could have walked somewhere else!"_

 _"Oh Wow! How am I supposed to know you were here? You were screaming! I thought you were being attacked, so I came rushing"_

 _"It was nothing, there was a snake in the water that's why!"_

 _"Well excuse me for trying to help!" Tala said groaning, "Thanks to you, I won't be able to move for a while"_

 _"Oh wow it's my fault now? You just barge in on me!"_

 _"Oh how am I suppose you were naked? Who swims naked in a lake? Stupid" Tala pointed out, his anger rising._

 _"Well excuse me for wanting a bath" Julia hissed at hi, she floated towards a nearby rock to cover herself. "I won't be able to get out of the water if you don't go away!"_

 _"Well in case you haven't notice I damaged my leg" Tala hissed, "besides I won't look, not as if there's anything to look at"_

 _Julia gapped at him, offended at his words, "Excuse me!"_

 _"Yap you're totally flat" Tala mocked, smirking, "So don't worry about that"_

 _"Why you!" Julia groaned, as she stayed by the rock, leaning on it. This is an awkward situation, the guy was hurt and she was naked. She didn't want to run out of the water naked just to grab her clothes._

 _"Damn it" Tala hissed, his leg wasn't going easy on him._

 _Julia heard him, concern suddenly flooding her, "Hey, you ok?"_

 _"Nothing I can't handle" Tala answered, leaning his head on the tree. It was going to take time before he could rely on the crouches again._

 _Then they both stayed in silent like that for a few minutes. Tala smirked, faith was playing with him. And it had to be in this situation. She was naked, and he was here helpless with the injury. Not exactly the right way to actually talk to this girl who has been screwing with his head…_

 _Julia laughed, causing Tala to frown at her sudden action._

 _"What's so funny?"_

 _"You…"Julia answered, "This is an awkward situation"_

 _"Oh really? I didn't notice" Tala answered sarcastically, "Not like I wanted to be here in the first place. I was just looking for a peaceful spot until I ran into you"_

 _Julia laughed at him even more. This was weird, here she was naked and she was with the fearsome leader of the Blitzkrieg Boys, the fan girls of that team would kill to have the guy be helpless like this. "Hey, Tala…"_

 _"What?"_

 _"Tell you what since we're both stuck like this, let's play a game"_

 _Tala's sweat dropped, is she for real? How can she get the situation any more awkward? She wanted to play a game?_

 _"Are you serious?" Tala called out, "That's just stupid"_

 _"No, hear me out for a second. Look you're stuck there anyway, beside it's not every day that I get to converse with the ice king."_

 _"I don't get where this is going"_

 _"OK, like this. We're both not going anywhere anyway. So let's just talk?"_

 _Tala frowned, his heart suddenly beating hard, cursing under his breath, "I don't do talking, and beside this isn't exactly a good position to talk" he told her, shifting by the tree. The roots where killing him plus his leg was still hurting, "This tree isn't exactly a good chair to begin with"_

 _Julia sighed, he was injured and very uncomfortable to be with. "Fine, can you try to pull yourself towards the lake? The sand is pretty soft here"_

 _"Are you really crazy?" Tala barked, "A minute a go you were screaming at me because I saw you naked, now you want me to seat over there?"_

 _"No that's not what I meant!" Julia yelled, "I'm perfectly hiding here by the rock, besides you're the one who stated I have nothing to show"_

 _"Ohhh so you do know you were flat?" Tala teased_

 _"Shut up!" Julia yelled, "Are you going to move or are we just gonna stay like this until someone comes over to us? Your pick Ivanov"_

 _Tala groaned, that was the first time anyone has called him by his last name, "Fine!" then he started to shift, making sure his leg wasn't taking any damage. Once he settled by the sands, he saw Julia hiding away on a big rock. He saw her clothes scattered around the sand he sat on._

 _"You're pretty messy with your belongings" Tala pointed out, as he comfortably sit. Massaging his injured leg, hissing at the sensitive part._

 _"Shut it"_

 _Tala laughed quietly, "You know this is such a perfect opportunity to take away your clothes and black mail you."_

 _"Don't even think about it!"_

 _"As if" he said, "Not like I'd gain anything from it, perhaps a few money from your fans maybe"_

 _"Very funny. You can make a good clown you know"_

 _"Whatever, so what game did you want to play exactly?"_

 _"21 Questions" Julia answered, shifting in the water, Tala only saw her head as she did so._

 _"Aren't you freezing over there?" he asked concern at the girl._

 _"No, I'm good. The water is fine actually" she answered, "You should try it… It's awesome, might even heal that leg of yours"_

 _"I'll pass" Tala told her, leaning on his arms from behind, he sat comfortably and hoped his leg would be able to take his weight, but then again the crouches he had were scattered behind him. He glanced by the rock where the clown was, she was hiding out. He scratched his head, he felt weirs just being here, faith was playing with him definitely. "So the game?"_

 _"Game?"_

 _Tala groaned at her stupidity, "You wanted to play that 21 Questions game" he said, leaning back on his arms._

 _"Ok", she said, "I find it weird you'd actually agree with this"_

 _"You suggested this, so I'm just tagging along" Tala teased her, this was his first time having to fool around without being caught by anyone. "Not like we have anything else to do"_

 _"Fine!" Julia gave up arguing with him, "The game is just to ask question, we take turns asking. 21 questions in total"_

 _"That's it?"_

 _"Yeah pretty much"_

 _"Boring…"_

 _"Hey I didn't make this up!"_

 _"Let's add a little challenge to it then" Tala said, "If one of us fails to answer a question, the loser has to do everything the winner says"_

 _Julia cooed at him, "Alright then! Challenged accepted"_

 _"You're on"_

 _"I'll start" Julia said, slowly moving in the water until her head was only visible by the rock, she saw the red-head looking right her, like a wolf waiting on his prey. His blues eyes was studying her, she felt a chill run down her spine. "Hmm... What should I ask you…?"_

 _Tala raised an eyebrow at her, he waited patiently at her. Apparently she was thinking this through. He noted her mannerism, she bit her lips as she was thinking. He smirked, the girl was acting cute…_

 _Cute…_

 _Tala shook his head, what was wrong with him?_

 _"Got it! What's your favorite color?"_

 _Tala's sweat dropped, she was really clown. He could have ask him any question everyone has been dying to ask. Like his relationship with Kai, why he was always in such a foul mood, why was he a loner… but non she had to ask his favorite color._

 _"Blue…" he said simply, "My turn. What's your favorite color?"_

 _"Hey! You just repeated my question"_

 _"Well this is 21 questions. Answer it or I win"_

 _"Purple… Next, favorite food?"_

 _"This is stupid" Tala commented, "Don't have any… Whatever is available, I guess"_

 _"Huh? That's too vague" Julia said confused, "Be specific, you're from Russia, for sure there are lots of delicious cuisine you could eat"_

 _"I don't eat those. They're too expensive" he answered looking away, "We eat what we can afford. Bread and some cheap soup… We aren't exactly that rich to begin with."_

 _Julia felt a small jolt in her guts, "Sorry…" she said sincerely, guess it was insensitive to ask him that._

 _"No harm, what about you what's yours?"_

 _"Dumplings! Pasta! And Ramen!" Julia answered happily, making her stomach growl slightly._

 _"Too many… specify one" he told her_

 _"Hmmm… Dumplings I guess" she answered smiling broadly at him._

 _They continued that game for awhile, exchanging questions. Well, basic one. Tala couldn't believe he was actually enjoying asking her random questions. And she was enjoying having to interview the leader of the Blitzkrieg Boys._

 _"Aren't you getting cold over there?" he asked, he doubt that the two-toned haired girl could stay in there, "I won't be responsible if you get any colds tomorrow"_

 _"I'm just fine…" she answered, leaning on the rock. "Next—"_

 _"It's getting boring…" he told her, as he leaned down on the sand, carefully shifting his leg. "It's kinda getting old"_

 _Julia frowned at him, "Ohhh come on last question…"_

 _"Fine… Shoot"_

 _"Who's your little idol/crush on this whole tournament?"_

 _Tala stiffened, he wasn't expecting that clown to ask that out of the blue. But then again, he had been acting weird ever since that pool incident, his actions were pretty obvious, "None" he answered simply._

 _"Ohhhh" she said disappointed, "Are you sure?"_

 _"Yes"_

 _"You're no fun…"_

 _"Yeah right, as if I'd tell you. That would be a day" he answered, "I might wake up tomorrow and just read it on the papers that the infamous Tala Ivanov had a crush on someone" he said, he really didn't want that scenario happening._

 _"Ohhh I thought I can actually get some dirt from you" she sighed, splashing water on her shoulders._

 _"Not happening" he said taking a small pebble by his side and examining it. After that last question the both of them remained silent all through out. He heard her splashing water around, indicating she was bored._

 _"You don't talk much do you?" she suddenly asked, still splashing around._

 _Tala sighed, "I was trained not to actually" scratching his arms, feeling uncomfortable answering that. Which was true…_

 _Julia moved around and looked at him, "Trained not to talk?"_

 _"Pretty much. Well not just me… Bryan and spencer and well you can say Kai too"_

 _"How come?"_

 _Tala frowned at her, "I don't exactly want to talk about it. I believe Tyson gave you a heads up on that"_

 _"Ohhh right… Boris" she said, "Sorry, I don't really much know"_

 _Tala nodded, picking up another pebble and holding it up, then he threw it in the water. She didn't asked any further, feeling like she hit another sensitive spot._

 _"It must have really suck huh?"_

 _Tala look back at her, she was looking straight at him. Causing his stomach to do another leap, her eyes were really that mesmerizing, "Yeah it does…"_

 _"But hey, Tyson kicked his butt. So I guess no sense trying to, you know, live with the fear of that guy controlling you" Julia said, "I mean, sure the guy's a psycho but if you think about it… He's just washed up now. Done and over with, right? You get to decide what you want to do with your life now."_

 _Tala smiled at her, she had no idea what she was saying…_

 _"Ok… you're creeping me out, why are you smiling?" she asked, "I don't know whether you're actually happy or just ready to pounce on me" she teased at him_

 _And that was it…. He had fallen for her completely…_

 _Tala smirked at her, "You know what… I might try it" he said smiling at her, well this was an opportunity, might as well grab it._

 _"What are you doing?" Julia blushed as she saw the red-head began to undress. She looked away quickly as the guy wiggled out of his pants, careful on his leg,_

 _"Taking your advice"_

 _"And you call me crazy?!" Julia barked at him as she heard him get into the water_

 _"Hey, you're right the water is great" he said, moving towards her slowly, careful not to put any weight on his leg._

 _"Idiot! Don't come near me!" Julia yelled, as she moved away, covering her chest with her arms, "The situation is awkward enough Ivanov"_

 _"AAAAHHHHHHH!"_

 _Julia screamed and jumped right out as she saw the snake earlier swimming freely by the waters, causing her to swim towards the red-head, Tala grab her by the waist, pulling her towards him._

 _"That damn snake! Why is that even here?" Julia gasped as she clung to him, pressing her body close, Tala smirked at her._

 _"You know I'm already getting the feeling you're just making this up just to get this close to me" Tala said, pulling her. Julia stared right at him, she was blushing as she realized how close they were._

 _"PERVERT!"_

END OF FLASHBACK…

Julia blushed at the sudden memory, Tala laughed at her. "That was really awkward"

"That was really embarrassing, Kai had to walk in on us on your second scream" Tala explained, holding his wife close to him.

"Oh God, don't remind me" she said burying her face in his chest. She remembered that scene clearly, when she had screamed at the re-head, Kai came rushing in on their little scene, causing the bluenette to feel weird. Julia had pushed the red-head away from her so that Kai could support his injured leader, and once walk back to camp, while finally got out.

"You were a whole lot of idiot back then" Tala teased, pulling her wife on top of him.

Julia shifted at his actions, "Hey! You were the blockhead who decided to join me in the water!" she said as she straddled him, sitting upright.

"You suggested it, my leg did feel better after that you know" he explained, holding her waist slightly, Julia frowned down on him.

"You are such a sex freak" she stated, she leaned down on him. Kissing him lightly on the mouth, "Idiot"

"Stupid clown" he answered back pulling her down to him. She moaned in his mouth as his hands roamed her body once again.

"Pervert"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 – Interviews (1)**

Tala groaned irritably. This was the last thing he wanted to do.

An Interview… A Fucking Interview.

"Seriously? Can we just get this over with?" he heard Kai snapped somewhere around the huge Hotel lobby. He glanced around, crossing both his arms and legs in front of him. The only present crowd in front of him was the old G-Revolution Team. Kai and Rei had sat together on the couch, while the rest of the brat pack had sat around comfy chairs. The interviewer was busy reading over the question he had for the ex-teammates, and anytime soon he will be joining them, along with the other Blitzkrieg Boys, excluding Ian.

Why the interview? After their children, Gou, Rin, Makoto, Yuriy and Yulia had won the Asian tournament, news exploded as how the offspring's of the former bladers took much attention on the win. Thus earning them a one way ticket to a History interview…

The American tournament won't start until next week, giving him more time to organize the tournament, but with the interview suddenly popping up, things weren't moving smoothly. Even kai was annoyed at the event, but then again Hilary was a persistent wife.

And speaking of wives…

Tala glanced down at his phone momentarily, No new messages. He sighed heavily, another thing that was bothering him was that his wife was giving him the silent treatment. Then again, he couldn't blame her not after that stupid situation he got himself into.

Two weeks ago, they had a client who will be involved with the BBA project upgrade, and one of the system administers was an old acquaintance of his, Selena Reyes. He had known the woman when he was in his teens even before meeting Julia, he fooled around with her a couple of times until he decided to get his life straight, so he dumped her and never saw her again.

Until they bumped into each other, he made things perfectly clear between them, everything was about work and he kept to that, but Selena, knowing her, she was a bitch. Every time he was in the office he she would always find ways to get close to him, even his secretary was getting annoyed with her presence. Until things got out of hand, he began to be busy because of the project, until at some point he barely got home to rest, Selena had piled up every work onto him instead of leaving it to his employees. Because of that, he barely had time seeing Julia, nor even paid attention to her. He even regretted working with the bitch, who was clingy all the time, pushing his nose onto the work needed to be done.

Then finally Selena had shown her true motif, she had cornered him one late night. He was almost done with the paper works and decided to have the project end at an earlier date than planned. As he passed the papers onto her, Selena had thrown herself unto him, causing them both to fall onto the floor, Tala had fought her off but ended up down on the floor again. Knowing her, she was persistent when she wanted something…

That's when his wife had caught them both… and Tala feared the worst of the situation. Julia had only stared at them, he had thrown Selena off him finally and when the bitch got up on her feet Julia made her move and punched the living day lights out of her.

When Tala tried to explain everything to Julia, she just simply stared at him with hurt eyes and walked out of the office…

Tala sighed, he remembered when he got home she avoided him, as if she was disgusted by him. He tried to explain but never got the chance to do so, he blamed himself mostly.

"Tala…!"

Tala looked up, snapping out of his thought, "What?" he asked annoyed at the bluenette.

"We'll be staring in an hour" Kai answered, handing him a bunch of papers with questions on them, which he took but didn't bother to read. "Better have those read ASAP"

"Whatever" he answered back, not really in the mood. Kai sat down beside him, causing the red-head to glared at him, "The couch's bigger over there" he snapped at Kai.

"I know genius" he answered back, "but even from there I can feel that murderous aura you keep emitting"

"Really? And yet you're still here" Tala snapped, his temper rising as he scanned through the papers in his hands, "This is stupid, can't they just interview you and the rest of the brats?"

"The interview is about all of us Tala" Kai told him, "History and stuffs about the BBA, it just happens you're the director, but then again you can always leave these things to Spencer and Bryan" he said calmly.

"Yeah… If I don't do this Julia wouldn't talk to me even more. I'll never hear the end of it"

"Are you guys still fighting?" Kai asked, staring at him.

"That's the thing… There's no fighting. Just pure avoidance and silent treatment" Tala sighed, his chest aching slightly. "This is the first time in years we had an actual 'fight'. I'd prefer her screaming and shouting at me then this stupid silence between us"

"She was supposed to be part of the interview today, will she be joining? She has her segment here."

"No she won't be joining us. Originally she and I were supposed to be here. But well after that stupid bitch did, she declined. So yeah this will be fun…"he sighed even more

"Have you apologized?"

"I did… Every day I apologized, on the phone, sent her multiple messages. Even when I come home, she was asleep even before I could explain, I said sorry but she just kept avoiding me" Tala said with a heavy heart.

"Do the kids know?"

"God no! If they learn about this situation, they won't be able to concentrate on their matches. Heck I'll solve this on my own" he told him firmly. "We've gone through hell a lot of times; we'll get through this…"

"Hey guys!" Tyson run over to them, "just get a phone call from the kids, their flight got delayed. They won't be here by the tomorrow"

"Yeah so?" Rei came over asking him, "I'm surprise you flew here so quickly"

"Well, compliment of BBA of course" Tyson said, "Besides, come on do you know how hard it is to babysit?"

"Really? I never actually noticed that when we were touring around the world" Kai said sarcastically at him, Rei laughed at them.

"Hey! Can you blame me? I'm a curious boy!" Tyson answered, scratching his head, "I'm not the only one—"

"Can you and your brat pack friends move this convo somewhere else Kai? Honestly I'm getting a migraine from these entire rackets" Tala interrupted.

"Ohhh is the big bad wolf getting all fuzzy inside?—" Tyson teased, blinking at him.

"Wow for a grown man Tyson, you still act like an idiot" Rei told him, laughing at his immaturity.

"Whatever, moving on…" Kai said grabbing the idiot by the collar and dragging him away from the redhead, "We still have a lot of ground to cover Tyson, knowing you, you'll be blurting out a lot on the interview"

Rei sweat dropped as his former Team Leader dragged Tyson away, leaving him with the red head. Tala was going through the papers Kai had handed him; to be honest he never had a proper conversation with the ex-leader of the Blitzkrieg Boys.

"If you have something on your mind, just say it" Tala said, still reading.

Rei frowned, he couldn't help but notice how he and Kai were alike, "Nothing really. You've been awfully quieter than usual."

Tala raised an eyebrow at him, "And that's news to you? How?"

Rei laughed hollowly, feeling a chill run down his spine. "Right… Sorry" he said feeling the air go cold around him, "Anyways, I'll leave you be" he said turning around.

"Hey Rei…" Tala called out

Rei blinked at him, "Uhmm yeah Tala?"

Tala folded his papers and properly stared at the neko-jin in front of him, "Can I ask you a question? Something off topic than the interview?'

"Sure anything" Rei answered, obliged.

Tala laid a hand on his neck, feeling uncomfortable all of a sudden, "It's about you and Mariah actually"

Rei stared at him, blinking a couple of time hoping he heard right. "Ummm yeah?"

"You two have known each other since childhood right?"

"Yeah we do…" Rei answered cautiously.

"You two have been married longer than any of us here in this room" Tala stated, "How—I mean—Have you two—I mean—"

Rei looked at him surprised; this was the first time in his life that he saw the redhead looked unsure of anything, yeah sure he knew this guy as killer blader but never in this state. They barely talked, and seeing him like this was very unusual. From what he heard from Kai, Tala had a hard time dealing with his emotions, let alone show them…

"Damn it… This is harder than I thought" Tala cursed under his breath.

"I think I know what this is about?" Rei answered, "Its Julia right? I heard things aren't well back home?"

"Leave it to Hilary to gossip around" Tala sighed, "Yes… We aren't exactly on the good terms right now and it's bothering the hell out of me"

"So you're asking how Mariah and I handle those kinds of situations?"

"Yes exactly"

Rei looked up to the ceiling, breathing slowly. He remembered those situations he had with Mariah, how a day has gone by without them fighting over everything, but in the end they talked about it and set things straight. Truth be told, he was calmed with Mariah, his patience was longer and he took the time to evaluate their relationship, Kai and Hilary were the same, Max and Mariam as well…but the case with Tala was different. Both he and Julia were hot heads and would eventually clash differently, either one of them would give in…

He sighed, "I'm not sure how you guys had a fight or something, and I'm not quite sure how I can be of help on this Tala, but from what I see, you two just needed some space away from each other"

Tala stared at him, "So it's better if I let things settle on its own?"

"Maybe but from how you two are, you'll just be making things worst if you push this fight over. Unlike Mariah and me, one of us has to be the voice of reason. But for your case, that would only trigger worst scenarios. Its better if you let things just fall as it is, I'm sure you guys will work it out." Rei answered looking unsure.

Tala looked away from the neko-jin. Probably that would be better than try to force Julia to forgive him, he sighed heavily again, "I guess you right, thanks anyway Rei" he stood up, walking away from him, "By the way; I'd appreciate it if you don't blurt this out on anyone, even to the idiots"

Rei smiled, "Sure no problem Tala"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **INTERVIEW START - *TEAM G-Revolution***

"Back in the old days, you guys were called Team Bladebreakers" The interviewer began, formally addressing the four adults in front of him. Kai, Rei, Tyson and Max sat side by side on the large couch provided.

"That's right!" Tyson replied proudly, "Of course we didn't actually know that a team was being formed back then. Though Ray had already knew it before any of us did"

"Well, Mr. Dickenson gave me a heads up. But of course, everything had to undergo a formality" Ray explained, "Tournament rules do apply"

"So Ray, you're from China right? From previous interviews you were personally hand-picked by Mr. Dickenson due to your amazing agility skills as a beyblader. How was it like meeting the rest of the members?"

"Well starting with Tyson, the guy was full of bursting confidence. And his mouth runs all over."

"Hey! Not true! I was—"

"I have to agree with Ray here Tyson, you just won't stop talking" Max intervened laughing along Ray. "Tyson was mostly the team's mascot; I just pitch in once in a while"

"Yap. The guy was a total comedian" Ray said, "So yeah we got a long pretty well during the team's first get together. Though none of them recognized me serving their dinner"

"Hey can you blame us? We were all starving to notice you worked there" Max replied happily.

"Oh man! I totally forgot about that moment! " Tyson said, scratching his head.

"From the way you guys are reacting, you had a lot of fun back then huh?" The interviewer asked.

"Yap totally" Max answered, "From time to time there were some arguments, but we got through just fine"

"Which reminds me, doesn't Kenny and Daichi used to be part of the team as well?" the interviewer asked.

"Kenny has always been part of the team ever since. He's our engineer" Tyson explained, "For every beybattles we had he was always the one who tunes things on our blades. He blades as well though."

"Yap because of those amazing tech skills, he was recruited into the PPB facilities here in America, he works side by side with Max on research" Ray said, pointing out Max.

"What about Daichi?"

All adults except for Kai, sighed heavily, making the interviewer look confused. Kai raised an eyebrow at them.

"Let's just say that Tyson's counterpart got a job as the BBA's DJ. Now that's a job that he could keep talking all day" Max explained, his sweat dropped.

"And yet I'm surprised you didn't join him, Tyson. You could have fit the job description all too well" Ray mocked, teasing the guy.

"Oh please, Daichi can handle that all by himself"

"Sounds like you guys get along well with the DJ of the tournament?" the interviewer asked.

"Yap, if it wasn't for Daichi, I would never have made the finals. Besides, he took Kai's place when Mr. Lone wolf here decided to quit at the last minute"

"Speaking of quitting, you guys eventually separated? From previous blogs and interviews, each one of you wanted a shot at the Championship title, correct?"

"Yes… We left the team, we each have our own reasons for doing so" Ray answered honestly.

"Let's start with you Ray, why did you quit the Bladebreakers? And I hope it's more than just wanting to beat Tyson" the interviewer said.

Ray laughed, "Well that's just pretty much it. But I guess I do wanted to improve my skills by beating the best blader—"

"Oh yeah… That would be me" Tyson boasted suddenly.

"Oh knock it off, Tyson. That's all done and over now" Max reminded him, "And shhh Ray's talking. Man you really run your mouth"

Ray laughed, "See what I mean. And yet I lost to this guy?"

"I keep asking myself the same thing Ray" Kai answered out of the blue, looking at them.

"Finally he talks! Hey there Kai!" Tyson teased; his voice louder.

"I'm not deaf you idiot" Kai glared, "This is what I have to deal with for three years with them as a team leader. Ray I believe you were rudely interrupted"

Ray laughed at the both of them, "To be honest, even though we've gone our separate ways. This is the part I miss about the team most. The laughs, the team work, Tyson the goofball, Kai the cold ice king, Kenny the tech, Max the happy go lucky boy and well Daichi as well." Ray explained, "Still If I didn't left the team, my skills and abilities would never reach its highest point. So you could say I owe that much to Tyson"

"What about you Max? Leaving the team for the same reason?" the interviewer asked looking at the blond man.

"Yap, as well my Mom, Jude Tate wanted me on the team. I guess she finally acknowledged my abilities as a strong blader. So I took that chance seeing as that I too wanted a shot at the tournament" Max said, "It hurt a lot that I have to leave the Bladebreakers but there were sacrifices needed so yeah that was that…"

"And you Kai?" the Interviewer asked now turning the attention to the bluenette. Kai crossed his arms and legs in front of him. "Based from the old news, you've been shifting teams back then. Is that really true?"

Kai raised an eyebrow at him, "Yeah, I do" he said plainly.

"Can we know the teams you have been on apart from the Bladebreakers?"

"Oh now that you mentioned it, Kai had a lot of teams back then" Max said, looking curious as well.

"Yeah…" Kai sighed, he raised his hand and began citing, "I was leader of the Blade Sharks, then there's this brat pack Bladebreakers, then the Demolition Boys, The BBA Revolutions, the Blitzkrieg Boys, BEGA league and the very last G-Revolutions Team." He enumerated calmly with his fingers.

"Woah…" Tyson said shocked at him, "That many? Hehe!"

"Funny, I didn't see myself as a guy who would jump ships. Guess even that surprises me." Kai said, looking bored at the guy.

"You joined Tala's team because you wanted to win the tournament? Before Tyson became the 3 time world champion, you were the defending champ back then right? Where you trying to get the title back then?"

Kai frowned, "At first yes… then it wasn't that anymore I guess. I wanted to beat the best, and well that's where the idiot is best at"

"Honestly guys I have a name!" Tyson said, "But kidding aside, I get you guys wanted a shot at me… but hey I couldn't help but be honored to have to fight against every strong blader you guys are. Man you guys really put me through my paces."

"Yeah you are one tough customer"

"Despite how you act or feed your mouth all the time with every food, you were really strong. And I still have yet to defeat you"

"Yap, you still owe each one of us a rematch Tyson" Max stated, pointing at him, "And you still owe me that meal you have two years ago"

At this point they were all laughing; Kai couldn't help but smirk at the sight of his ex-teammates. He too was enjoying this little reunion. Even the interviewer couldn't help but smile at the sight of them.

"Guess every hardships and obstacle you guys had made your bonds stronger huh?" he asked

"Very much" Tyson said proudly, "And I'm glad I had them as a team, or else I wouldn't be the man I am today. From touring around the globe, from getting kidnapped by psycho bladers, fighting off evil spirits and freaky dimension shifts… So yeah we pretty much survive a lot of things. I'm surprise we're still sane after all that! " he said laughing.

"Ditto to that Tyson" Ray agreed; Max nodding happily at them.

"Now that you guys have retired a long time ago, how does it feel having your kids in the same sports, following your footsteps and inheriting your blades?"

"Oh my, guess these questions are for the three of you" Max pointed out, "Damien won't be able to hold a beyblade for another 5 years or so"

"Oh that's right! Damien's still a baby" the interviewer exclaimed suddenly.

"Yup! Little Damien's going have a long way to go before he could be a world champ!" Max declared, "So you better have Makoto watch out!"

"You're on Max!" Tyson agreed, "Can't wait to meet the little guy later"

"Seems that the kids will eventually follow their parents' footsteps?"

"Well, for Rin let's just say that the White Tiger clan has been passing Drigger from generations now. Just like it was passed onto me, now it's her time to have a shot of the ancient beast. And to be honest, she is a natural." Ray said proudly, beaming with pride.

"I assume she's Daddy's little girl huh?"

Ray laughed uncomfortable, scratching his head, "Well I guess I could be a little overprotective. I mean she's talented, and she got her mother's looks and temper so yeah, I guess it's normal as being her Dad"

"Overprotective? You followed her to the Asian tournament, and you're here in America. I wouldn't be surprised if you start couching alongside with me as their couch" Tyson teased at the neko-jin.

Ray glared at him, "That gives me more reason to look out for her, which worries more than you think" he sighed.

"Nah, the reason Ray is here is because of that Blond Celebrity he had a crush on before. She's coming to Las Vegas for a short while and made reservations to Ray's restaurant" Max teased even more, causing Ray to blushed uncontrollably.

"Why are you guys picking on me?" Ray retorted, clearing his throat, "Anyways as I was saying about Rin, yeah she's pretty awesome. I'm surprised she made it this far at her age. I mean it took me awhile to get stronger, while she accelerates a lot better" Ray said smiling.

"What about you Tyson, are you expecting a lot from your son? I mean he is the child of the 3 time world champ" the interviewer began, flipping his papers.

"Well to be honest, I might have high expectations. But I don't want to pressure him on that. Beyblading is about having fun, pressuring him to be like me is just far too complex. I want him to win at his own pace, not because he's my son" Tyson answered.

"I heard your wife died during childbirth. I'm sorry to hear that"

Tyson looked at the interviewer, "Yeah, it pretty hard to lose her." He said silently, causing Ray and Max to look at the guy with concern. "I mean, my mom died while I was only a few years old, so yeah I know how the little guy feels."

"Raising Makoto was hard doing it alone?"

"Well at first, yes it was damn hard. But I have to thank Hilary, Kai's wife, for everything she did. Back then I had no clue on what to do. I practically panicked every time. But if it weren't for Hilary, I might not have survived. Even Kai had to pitch in once in a while when I'm not around. But as soon as I got the hang of it, I did my best like always"

Ray laid a hand on the guys shoulder, "You did good man."

"Thanks guys" Tyson said gratefully, "But when the little guy started growing, let's just say I knew how my Grandpa felt having to take care of me. I don't want Makoto to grow up being alone, My dad and brother Hiro left me with my Grandpa and that's something I can't do. But hey! Enough of the drama, let's just say Makoto has a bigger appetite than I do"

They laughed, dismissing Tyson's emotional lane, "Large appetite? The both of you practically raided the buffet tables in every Hotel you stayed in! I mean, where are you putting it all?" Max said, "You should have seen Kenny's face when he had to take care of Tyson back then"

"No kidding!" Ray agreed, nodding as he laughed alongside them. Kai smirked at them; he too was present during those moments, he baby sitted these people back then and had watched each one of them have their moments during that world tour.

"And now, your son Kai, Just like you, Gou is a total mystery to us. No interviews of any sorts, even the fans are going crazy and are dying to know about him. I guess those genes of yours are pretty strong"

Kai raised an eyebrow at the guy, smirking slightly, "That is to be expected. He is a Hiwatari of course. I expect a lot from him. Yes I do, but I would never allow pressure to take him over, not like what my Grandfather did. I want Gou to be normal, but if this is his definition of being normal, then I am far more impressed" Kai said plainly, "I gotta give him credit, he takes up responsibility as team captain, he mans up. I'm even amazed he could handle Dranzer's strong power. It took me a while to do so"

"Yeah the almighty Kai version 2" Tyson teased, "Man, I maybe the couch of the team, but Gou sure have his father's side, a high fidelity grouch no less"

"Yeah well, who wouldn't be annoyed with you being the couch" Kai snapped, annoyed at Tyson's immaturity.

"Anywaysssss" Max interrupted, feeling the tension begin, "Like we said the children will get along just fine" he said happily.

"It took them a while to get along; I mean all of them are hot heads. Down from Makoto to Gou, and don't get me started on Rin. She got her temper from her mom. Yuriy and Yulia are no exemption" Rei explained.

"So are all of you confident that they'll win this whole tournament? They already won the Asian Tournament with no sweat."

"Very" They all answered together

"Well can't wait to see what they can do as a team" the interviewer said.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A/N: This chapter had to be divided, the interviews were longer than I thought. Hope You all Enjoy XD


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 – Interviews (2)**

 **FLASHBACK –1999 (Winter)**

Along side with the fierce sound of impact, the beyblade that shot up into the air started to crumble into pieces. The beybattle field became quiet, as if all, not less than a hundred, boys who were training, held their breath in unison. What broke the silence was the scream of a boy who had lost his battle and had his beyblade completely destroyed. That scream was soon drown out by the voices of the other boys.

When Tala tried to walk past the boy who had fallen onto his knees to pick up the pieces of his beyblade, the boy who was hunched over looked up at the red head with only his eyes. What was inside his eyes weren't just the look of defeat. There was already a strong will to fight. He stood up once more. After standing he returns to training, to become stronger. There was no other choice but to continue on fighting and win. That didn't apply to just him. It also applied to all the other boys, including Tala.

"What are you looking at, Tala?" Bryan had spoken with diffidence. Tala knew he was behind him, sensing that he was hesitant to talk to me.

"The snow," Tala only informed as to what reflected within his eyes.

"I see," Bryan again, replied plainly before falling silent. The roaring sound of the spinning beyblade, and the panting from rigorously training on the training machine.

Ever since Tala had accepted Boris' invitation there wasn't a day where this ceased.

From under his eyes spread the harbor of Severodvinsk, and ahead of the white sea's road was completely covered in snow. As if that wasn't enough the snow kept falling unforgivingly. To be able to see the earth buried beneath the snow would possibly be in the distant future. No, it would be better if the earth had never shown. Tal was entranced by the white snow. He liked this scenery.

"Snow is nice," From the words that naturally dropped from his mouth, Bryan walked up from behind, and from beside me he nodded slightly. It wasn't only Bryan and Tala, but most of the boys from the Abbey probably liked the world that was taken over by the snow.

The snow buried everything. The dirty earth from below was hidden and buried. The snow was cold and chilled the whole body. But it was impartial. Without differentiating between the rich and the poor, to the happy and unhappy, it continued to fall. The boys who knew of poverty and unhappiness, who came to here to escape from a horrible living, couldn't have disliked this snow. They knew more than anybody that the snow could bury away the unpleasant memories.

Happy memories weren't something that Tala didn't know. A father who was a proud soldier, and a mother who was kind, cheerful and a great cook. Deep within his memories were of a warm household and inside there, was little Tala who was laughing. But that was a faint memory.

The country's system changed and his father had lost the occupation as a soldier. What he lost wasn't just that. Both his pride and ambition were gone. What remained for father were the glory from the past, and reminiscence of the better days. The man who used to be a proud soldier, a wonderful husband and father immediately drowned himself in alcohol. He would raise his hand against his wife and son without a reason, and became a man who laid around in self pity.

This also changed Tala's mother who would always be smiling. She would look extremely saddened and held a shadow of fear inside her eyes. Half a year later she even resigned being a mother. She left by herself abandoning both Tala and his father.

After his mother's disappearance his father's violence became worse. Even so, Tala stayed by his father's side. And hoped that him mother would someday return. His Father would eventually become the proud and kind man he used to be. Tala held those hopes within my heart.

That's why he stayed by father's side who would abuse him while demanding to bring food and alcohol. To live Tala had to steal. During those time , he met Bryan.

Bryan had come from a similar environment. That's why they met on the streets, and from one look they had a mutual understanding.

The both of them tricked and stole from people. They were saved from one another's company even if there were no signs of improvement during those harsh days. It was a short time, but Tala's smile had returned, but that smile was nothing more than an illusion brought about by the false living.

From continuously stealing, people had their eyes kept out for the boys, and they were caught in a trap set up by the owner of the butcher shop. They could not escape. Of course in a poor town there was no function of law.

When caught you did not get handed over to the police, but only ended up in a terrible situation.

–that was the end.

When Tala was giving up, the man who held out a helping hand to us was Boris.

Boris was looking around Russia's land for children who had great athletic abilities, to achieve some guy's ambition. I was indecisive with Boris' invitation, whose purpose were a mystery to them. It was because Tala's head was full of the faces of the man who was both depraved and abusive, but was still his father, and of his mother who might return home.

I held onto the faint yet happy memories. Yet what appeared when he opened his eyes was the dingy stone paving, shoes that had holes and from inside were toe nails that had grew long and became filthy–

This was reality.

Now, both Bryan and Tala are here. To become stronger. To acquire the world through beyblading, they're here in the Abbey Boris have founded.

"What are you looking at, Tala?" Bryan asks the same question once again. With a glance I examine his face. It was faint but there was a look of worry on Bryan's face. That question of what Tala was looking at wasn't a literal question

From here on out what was going to happen to them? That was what he wanted to ask, most likely. If we remain in the Abbey they wouldn't starve or shiver from the cold. They could sleep peacefully. Compared to all that had happened this was heaven. But that was if we could remain strong. The number of children who were training to become the strongest 'blader was less than a thousand. Once they lost, it was over. Every day, they saw numbers of children that had lost being chased away from the Abbey.

Bryan was worried. Not knowing when the days of fighting and training would end. The days where they have to train and continue to win.

Yet, Tala did not have these uncertainties. It was because he knew losing was impossible, because he was stronger than anyone.

Tala smiled at Bryan and replied, "The future,"

To control the world through beyblading. That bright future, was the future that stood ahead of him.

"–isn't that right?"

Bryan nodded. On his face, he didn't hold a look of uncertainty no longer.

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

Nobody in the room moved nor made a sound after Tala had told his story. Bryan was staring at him unbelievably, shaking his head in disappointment beside him. Spencer was looking from Tala back to Bryan. Even the last member of the Blitzkrieg boys, Kai was staring at Tala, shocked knowing this little back story.

Tala looked around, avoiding everyone's gaze except for one… His wife.

Julia had arrived a few minutes before the interview started. Her hand was on her throat holding whatever was stuck in there. Breath, noise she didn't care. Even Brooklyn who had joined her was staring at the red-head. Tala stared right at her, his eyes full of concern and worry, then looking away after.

"Wow" the interviewer finally broke the silence after a few minutes, "We surely did not expect that"

"The hell!" Bryan said, looking angrily at Tala, "We promised that no one is ever going to know that. We buried those memories the moment we set foot into the Abbey!"

"Yes I know that" Tala answered back, glaring at the guy, "And I promised I wouldn't keep anymore of those secrets. And come on It's time that everyone knew this, It's been years Bryan"

Bryan glared, holding his breath, "Fine. Whatever…" he gave in, "It's not like these people are going to find out anything more than that. That's all there is to it, if you have any more secrets you're on your own" he said settling down on the couch, crossing his arms in front of him, his anger not subsiding. Tala sighed, somehow letting out his backstory was a relieved. Like a heavy weight finally lifted, but still he wouldn't forget those sleepless nights in Russia were he used to live.

"You were never an orphaned to begin with, nor is Bryan here. I mean isn't the Abbey an orphanage place?"

"That was what the public knows. But it wasn't" Spencer answered; seeing as that his two teammates were still talking there fight silently. "It's a whole lot different"

"Yes, we heard about the illegal stuffs going around back then. Kai had provided us much with that info during the past interviews" The interviewer replied, "Seeing as that this subject is a lot sensitive, I'll no longer ask about this"

"Thanks" Spencer replied, "Now are you two going to continue that death glare battle or are we just going to finish the interview here?"

"We're continuing" Bryan answered with gritted teeth, "Both of you are doing the talking, just lost my mood"

"Grow up" Tala sneered, looking away.

The interviewer cleared his throat, feeling the tension grow "Ummm ok, moving on. Let's talk about your work, Spencer let's start with you. You work under Hiwatari Enterprise as well? Engineering Core based from the info you have given."

"Correct" Spencer replied, "Kai offered me a job, I wasn't expecting it seeing as that I was short in education. But Kai offered a scholarship in the school I want while I work under him. So yeah that's pretty much the story"

"Hey! How come Kai never offered me a cool Job?" Tyson called out from the crew.

"Tyson!" Hilary screeched, grabbing the guy by the collar, "Shut up, this is not your interview" she whispered, mouthing sorry at the crew. "You idiot Tyson"

Spencer rolled his eyes at the guy, ignoring him, "As I was saying, I think Kai handed out a helping hand to all of us, in the Blitzkrieg Boys team"

"Yeah, Even though I hate the guy, he offered me a job as well. Under Hiwatari Enterprise of course" Bryan answered, his mood changing slightly.

"You do? And here I thought you were just clubbing all night" Tala said, "Who knew Kai would have a soft spot for you" he teased

"We're not playing games here Ivanov" Bryan warned, "Kai offered, I guess he saw that we were struggling when Mr. Dickenson's funding has ended. I mean the fund only covered up until we were of a certain age but after that, it was every man for himself"

"So regardless of how you feel towards Mr. Hiwatari, you still took the job?"

"Yap… But under different conditions of course. I finished college first then gave me the management position in Russia, working strictly under him of course" he replied, "But man, he's a damn tough Boss!"

"And that's news to you how?" Spencer asked sarcastically

"Because he gave me a very important position but he grilled my ass every time he asked for reports" Bryan, "Talk about work machine! If you think the guy was a silent blader, man Kai's worst when he talks, let alone lectures you over the phone."

"That's because you keep slacking off idiot" Tala answered, getting annoyed.

"Slacking off? He called me one time in the meeting and yelled at me! Man, he was really on fire that day"

"That's because you were using the company email for your own purposes" Spencer pointed out, "Man, do your internet surfing at home you sick bastard"

"It was one time! ONE TIME!" Bryan defended, "Whatever why are we even talking about that!"

"Because you're an idiot" Tala answered, slightly glancing around the room.

"I take it that the other member, Ian is also Kai's employee?" the interviewer continued.

"Actually… It was Max who offered Ian a job. I guess the little guy was good in repairing beyblades and tweaking on with those technologies, Max actually offered him a decent job in America, though he's still based in Russia seeing as that the guy gets home sick easily"

"Yeah still a kid in heart" Bryan teased, "Nah the guy's awesome"

"Wow is that a compliment Bryan?"

"Shut up" Bryan snapped at him, "At least I give the guy some attention, regardless how much we boss the guy around"

"Whatever"

"And now you, Tala… Based from the rumors, you won the position of being the New Director of the BBA from both Hiro and Brooklyn. Kai was offered to be the director but as per the guy he won't be able to manage both. Rumors said you just paid Kai to get that position."

Tala raised an eyebrow at the guy, "Sorry, rumors aren't true. Kai offered it to me."

"So Kai just gave the position to you even though the position was meant for either him, or Hiro or Brooklyn?"

"It's a long story" Tala simply answered, "Kai offered the position to me and that's just that."

"Were you qualified for the position? I mean from what we heard you never went to school, after you retired from Beyblading no one heard from you again"

"Yes that's true" Tala said, "After retiring, I focused on a lot of things. On myself, and things got a little out of hand. I fooled around with my girlfriend, and I was stubborn, irresponsible, a total idiot. I slacked off because I never knew what I wanted to do. I just focused on being happy I guess, I mean I never got the freedom I got. Nor the peace of mind that I wanted" Tala explained, "I felt carefree I guess, until I got Julia pregnant, that's when thing went downhill again. I man up and got responsible, I was scared, sometimes I feel like breaking but no… That only thing that kept me going was because of her" he said calmly looking right at Julia, who looked away blushing.

"She calmed me, no matter how frustrated we were getting, or how tight we were with money, or when she almost got killed, we took every hardship and just made it fun" Tala smirked, "And I couldn't ask for anyone better to run through those hard times"

"Sounds like you are apologizing" The interviewer said.

"I am actually" Tala sighed, "I fucked up and I'm hoping that after this interview, I get to— well at least talk to her or maybe hug her."

"Ohhhh" the crowd cheered at him, even Bryan and Spencer smirked at the red-head.

"Since when did you get all so cheesy Tala?" Bryan teased

"Shut up"

The interviewer laughed, "I'm sure you'll get over those fights. Like you said, you went through hell before this. Back to the topic on the BBA, I heard before you got the position, you disappeared for almost 3 years I think? I mean no one heard of you after that"

Tala felt uncomfortable in his seat, "Yeah that's true too"

"So where have you disappear to?"

Tala scratched his head, "To be honest, I was looking for my parents" he said feeling uncomfortable blurting that out.

"You what?!" Bryan shouted, "You told us you were doing Military services or whatever you called that! And now you tell us you were looking for your parents?"

"I asked Kai a favor, long before all of this. He found them and as an exchange I took the BBA Directors position."

"Wow, Here I thought the secrets are all out" Bryan replied, looking confused at the red head, "Why the hell did you not tell us this?"

"Whoa wait a minute, so you found your parents? I mean from earlier you mom left and your father became an abusive person. Tell us more. This is a very intriguing piece of knowledge coming from the former leader of the Blitzkrieg Boys" the interviewer interrupted, curious at the sudden information.

Tala hesitated slightly, looking down on his hands, he didn't expect things to get this far in the interview, he breathed in slowly, "My father was dead, I went back to my home town. From what the people told me, alcohol poisoning… no surprises there. But my mom, I found her somewhere in Siberia. Home for the aged, it turns out she never married and just dedicated raising a small orphanage. Teaching kids she spent her time with."

"She's alive?" Bryan asked, looking surprised.

"Not anymore" Tala said quietly, "She died after a few months later, blood cancer"

Both Spencer and Bryan looked at the red-head; they never imagined their leader was going through a lot. "Sorry man"

"No big deal" Tala assured, "I never expected to find her alive. But man, when she saw me she just held me tight. "He said looking happy, "Funny, I've forgotten how much I miss those warm hugs felt. I spend the last few days with her; I took care of her at the home. Until finally she just passed away"

Tala glanced around, rubbing his eyes. He hated showing weakness. He cried on his mother's funeral, and he was glad no one was around to see him break down. Ironic, of all the pain he went through that was the worst one yet, "So yeah, after her death I isolated myself from everyone. No communication to anyone, not even to my wife. I spent those years training to be a better person"

"Talk about lone wolf" Bryan commented, "Still doesn't make sense, Three whole years Tala? No way could you have survived living out somewhere in Russia. I couldn't imagine you sleeping in other people's home"

"That's because he wasn't… He was staying in Jail" Kai said out of the blue, "You may have cut off communications from us. But I had eyes watching you Tala" he said as everyone's eyes shifted all on him after hearing him explain

Tala smirked, crossing his arms in front of him, "Expected that from you Kai" he replied, "Yes, Kai's right. I was spending time in Jail, but not as a prisoner. God I didn't kill anyone, so don't look at me like I'm mad or something" Tala explained, aware that all eyes were looking at him with shock.

"I was making sure Boris and Voltaire were intact… That was all there is." He told all of them.

"I told you before Tala, they're in there for life." Kai pressed, "That was not necessary"

"Just making sure, besides unlike you, I spent the rest of my childhood in a nightmare. You weren't the one having to survive the harsh environment of the Abbey Kai. You weren't the one who had to take all those blame, all those severe punishment, all those sleepless night—"

"Enough… No sense fighting something over the past" Spencer interrupted feeling the tension rise, "It's over. Moving on please."

Tala cleared his throat, collecting his composure, "You're right… Sorry. Was out of line" he said, "Anyways that was that. Over and done with"

"Change topic please?" Bryan asked, annoyed with the sudden shift in moods

"Yes well, I guess that's enough of the drama part. Well that's the entire question we have for this segment. Thank you for your time" the interviewer said gratefully, bowing at them.

 **END OF INTERVIEW 2**

Julia sighed heavily as she leaned back on the couch, and a certain red-head had his head buried in her stomach, arms wrapped tightly around her waist at Tala kneeled in front of her. After the interview, Tala hesitated in approaching her, but after that segment she caved in and both of them went to the next room in private.

They didn't both say anything, as soon as Julia had sat down, Tala went down on his knees and just laid his head on her lap. They were both exhausted to say the least.

"So…" Julia began, laying a hand over his red hair. "I guess you have a lot of explaining to do"

Tala didn't say anything; he just nodded on her lap. This day was tough, he didn't expect to talk about his past, let alone what he did for the years he went MIA. And it was too emotional… this was something he cannot handle.

Julia sighed, she was still mad at the guy for being a cheat. Her blood boiled every time that image of them replayed in her mind. How she loved to punch the bitch over and over again, and Tala just stood there while she did it, but then again he didn't expect her to knock the bitch out cold.

"I'm sorry" he mumbled, raising his head a little to look at her, "I swear that bitch and I have nothing going on." he continued, hugging her waist even tighter, "I am being honest"

Julia growled and pulled at his hair, causing the red-head to yelp in pain "OW! JULIA!"

She pulled harder until his head was lifted up, "Honestly Tala cut the drama! It really doesn't suit you!" she sighed heavily, still gripping his locks. "Besides… that's not the only reason why my blood is boiling right now" she said pulling hard.

"OUCCCHHH! Again with the hair pulling! OUCHHH!" Tala yelled, grabbing her hand

"Military Services huh? Not an orphan Huh?" Julia smirked angrily at him, her hand tight on his head, "I should pull every strand of your hair off your head! More secrets, more lies… "

"I didn't want you to worry!" He called out trying so hard to pull away, causing only pain on his scalp. "You were badly hurt back then, telling you what I was supposed to do will only make your condition worst"

"That's what your worry about!" Julia yelled pushing him off her, Tala landing hard on the floor. She stood up and pointed a shaking finger, "I spent 3 years thinking that my husband is out there in Russia training for whatever the hell reason and then—DAMN IT! Forget it" she yelled frustrated, collapsing back onto the chair.

Tala reached out to her, "And a more reason for me to apologize and make it up to you" he whispered, pulling her towards him.

"Still, that was selfish of you to keep all of those to yourself!" Julia said, frustrated at him "We promised we wouldn't keep those kinds of secret… We're on this together. We've been through a lot together…"

"I know and I'm sorry…." Tala said weakly at her, but she just sighed heavily. She pushed him off her, crossing her arms in front of her.

Tala looked at her, sitting down beside her as she looked away at him. She was fuming angry, but he couldn't blame her. After that incident with Selena, he dropped two bombs today and both of them can hardly handle it.

After a few minutes of silence, "How did she look like?" Julia whispered.

"huh?"

"Your mom, how did she look like?" she repeated, her voice now calmed but still has a hint of anger. Tala smiled slightly, she was talking to him again, and he let out a sigh of relief as he pulled her once again in his arms. She was still pissed but at least she was allowing a little contact.

"She was just the same as I remember when she left" he replied, pulling her towards him, leaning for a kiss.

Julia raised a hand over his face, stopping him, "I'm still pissed at you idiot" she said, Tala laughed at her.

"I know… Let me make it up to you" he said and kissed her hand instead, thus she blushed at his action.

"Idiot"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A/N: For the flashback part in Tala's past… those are not mine. They belong to the original author Takao Aoki, creator of beyblade. This was edited instead of it being in Tala's POV, I edited it to a 3rd person point of view. I do not take credits for that part. Hope you enjoyed!

For those curious where I got Tala's past… you can read the original Japanese version on the author's website, for the translated version there are sites that made the translation (tumblr, forum, etc..).


End file.
